


Kitty Cats and Sacred Pacts

by Ember



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animalistic, Cat!Charles, Cat!Erik, Catboys & Catgirls, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pets, Scent Kink, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember/pseuds/Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is an every day citizen whose line of work just happens to force him to rub elbows with the wealthy. And so when a very important costumer asks him to look after his pet, Erik has really little choice but to say yes. Even if that pet happens to not be all that every day...</p><p>In a society where Felixes, a race of cat like people, are pets for the rich, Erik finds himself with a luxury item he may be falling in love with when he acquires Chance. Not only that, Erik is soon plagued with odd dreams of a past life... and a great tragedy which became of it.</p><p>Based of the <a href="http://4xontuesdays.tumblr.com/post/18781467024/fassyfaceavoythere-4xontuesdays-1-i-was">picture by 4xontuesdays</a>. Total inspiration from the first picture in the set. You guys won't not get to see the direct connection until later in the story, however ^^ But just stick with me, I have a plan of action!</p><p>Lots of my love to my Beta, Lady Merlin (<a href="http://obsessionality.livejournal.com/">obsessionality</a>), cause without her this story wouldn't be have half as awesome @w@.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cat Tribe AU Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7330) by 4xontuesdays. 
  * Inspired by [We Met At The Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279046) by [StarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dub-Con, mentions of past non-con, and slavery AU

“I just can’t see myself owning a Pet, Vincent.”

“Oh come on,” Vincent scoffed. “Don’t tell me you’ve never been interested in owning one.”

Erik stirred his microwave dinner absently. It had been a busy day, and he didn’t feel like cooking for one. “But a Felix? It’s like asking me to take on a roommate. I really don’t have time to take care of such a high maintenance… creature.” Was that the term for them?

“They’re easy. They basically take care of themselves. Hell, Chance makes his own food and everything. You’ll barely have to take care of the little guy. And trust me, the benefits are plentiful...” Vincent’s tone of voice suggested just what type of ‘benefits’ he was talking about.

 _Fuck_ , why did he ever tell someone like Vincent he was gay? He couldn’t remember when the confession had happened, but was reasonably sure his lapse in judgment could be blamed on drowning one-too-many cocktails at one of those galas that his agent-of-the-week had suggested. God, how he had _hated_ those things, no wonder he always got smashed at them.

Erik sighed. “Fine, I’ll let him stay with me for a few days, but that’s it, and only because I owe you a favor.” What a spectacular way to call it in. “You have to find someone else to take him in for good though.”

“Thanks! You won’t regret it! Can you come over tomorrow? Elise is going to some sort of fashion show with her friends, and she won’t be in all afternoon.” Vincent sounded positively delighted, and Erik could feel his opinion of the man dropping a few notches. Not that it was very high to begin with.

“I’ll be there ‘bout twelve.” With that he hanged up, and stood glaring at his phone for a second, as if it was the cause for all this trouble.

When someone called him it was generally to request a commission, so if he wanted to stay in business he had to take all phone calls. Ignoring his phone contacts, no matter what his personal feelings towards them might be, was not an option.

Vincent had recently mentioned that his fiancé wanted to completely refurnish their new city house. How the hell was Erik suppose to know that the man had been keeping a Felix stowed away in the attic for the past four months?

“Idiot,” he muttered to himself as he pocketed his phone, spinning pasta onto his fork. 

What kind of man keeps a Pet while in a relationship? Though it was obvious that the marriage to the well-off Elise was more of a business move then an act of romance for Vincent, the stupidity of purchasing a Pet, especially when your current fling’s father was in the Felix _trade_ … 

Knowing Vincent, he was probably more upset about the fact that he couldn’t sell off his purchase for fear of said fiancé’s father catching wind of the transaction, rather than how much it would hurt Elise.

And only now that the moron had finally proposed, and Elise was due to move in any day, _that’s_ when he decides to try to find a friend to take in his guilty buy? 

“The hindsight of some people…” he muttered to himself, shoveling the soggy pasta into his mouth, only to have to spit it out to avoid burning his tongue.

+++

He followed the chattering idiot down the richly furnished hallway. “He’s in the guest room right now. I would let him stay there when Elise wasn’t coming over, but he doesn’t have much in the way of luggage other than the clothes I’ve bought him. He’s use to traveling light,” Vincent explained with a smirk.

Erik was trying his hardest not to scowl. Vincent was an important customer; he just had to keep telling himself that. He just had to keep the Felix for a few days, and Vincent would basically be in debt for life. He wasn’t that well off in his career that he could afford to make an enemy of the man. Refusing to hire a new agent was currently biting him in the ass more than he cared to admit. The guest room door was unlocked, and Vincent waltzed in without so much as a knock. 

Erik halted as soon as he stepped over the threshold. He had seen Felixes before, what with his line of work involving the wealthy. He was relatively acquainted with their physique. Humanoid, but exceedingly beautiful as a species, Felixes had the features of a cat. He had found them pleasing, but unlike the wealthy he worked with he had never become obsessed with the creatures. Then again, he doubted he had ever seen one that could quite compare to the one in front of him.

The Felix was lounging in a chair, his tail twitching back and forth in a way that-if Erik’s late mother’s cats were anything to draw from-spoke of annoyance. His large, furred ears were up and alert, and his legs, cat like from the knees down, furred, and ending in a set of truly adorable paws, were crossed. His shorts allowed for a spectacular view. His fur was tan with chestnut stripes, the same color as his sweep up hair. And his eyes… his eyes were startlingly bright blue, emphasized all the more by the slender slits of his irises.

His human features were just as pleasing. Pale skin spoke of his house cat life style, his neck, shoulders, and waist… all deliciously slender and lithe, common of Felixes. The fingers of his left hand, short and thick, were tapping the chair seat, his right propping up a stubborn chin. And above that chin were lips that any woman would kill for, bright red and plush and oh-so-kissable… and currently set to an arrogant pout as Chance gave the pair of men a searing look.

“Chance, this is Erik. Remember I told you about Erik?” Vincent’s voice was overly sweet, as if he was talking to a small boy rather than a young man. “He’s going to take care of you for a few days, while I go look for another owner for you. Be nice to him, okay?”

The look that Chance gave spoke of little kindness.

Erik walked forward, hand extended. “We haven’t met before, but I’m Erik… though I guess you knew that already.”

Chance smirked, a quick perk of lips that quickly returned to a frown that already seemed signature. He didn’t take the offered hand.

Erik dropped his arm awkwardly. It seemed like his leap into Pet ownership wasn’t going to be an easy one.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik sat at the dining room table with a thin book in his hand. It was glossy, with a picture of a wide eyed kitten on the cover, and the title colorfully exclaimed, _Pet Owner’s Guide to Everything Cats!_. 

It had been an embarrassing buy, but he sure wasn’t about to ask the giggling teenage bookstore employees if they had anything on Felix pet care… If such books even existed. Somehow he couldn’t see the wealthy picking up the information from a commoner’s bookstore.

He had, thankfully, gotten the book this morning before he’d picked up Chance. He highly doubted he would have lived it down, given the Felix’s pretentious attitude. Erik had the strong notion that Chance thought just about everyone around him was an idiot, or at least that Vincent and Erik were, despite the fact that the Felix didn’t talk…

Erik didn’t know much about Felixes, but he knew enough to know that them not talking wasn’t normal.

“His vocal cords and what not are just fine,” Vincent had explained. “I had a vet check him out, see if he was carrying anything. She said that he was probably going under psychological issues or some such nonsense…” Here he had given a chortle. “ She gave me a number for a shrink, but it was like, hell am I going to pay some shrink to see my Pet. Ever heard of something so stupid?”

Erik had viciously suppressed the urge to tell him that Chance, despite his silence, was obviously far more intelligent than Vincent himself. Only a rapid mantra of, “ _Customer, he’s a customer Erik, you can’t knock his teeth out…_ ” had calmed him down.

Erik flipped open the book, skipping over the parts which dealt with kitten care. Oh god, he hoped he would never need that information… He soon found a section on getting cats comfortable with a new home.

_You’ve just adopted your little bundle of joy, and you probably want them to be a part of your family and home as soon as possible. But remember! They’re in a new environment and probably really scared. Remember to not take it personally! If you were suddenly dropped into a new house, with strange, new people, you’d probably be pretty scared too!_

Erik peered out at Chance from behind the book. The Felix was currently lounging on the sofa like he owned the place, a content smile plastered on his face, tail draped over the cushions. Scared, huh… He went back to reading.

_Now, you want to give your poor new family member lots of space to themselves. Some cats will warm up immediately, but others need time to get use to you. You’ll probably want to cuddle your new pet with lots of love, but hold off until they’re ready! They may already be very anxious, and that means they may bite or scratch without meaning to!_

Erik hadn’t tried anything as risky as touching Chance. Though Vincent had assured that the Felix was perfectly docile, there was still look in his eyes that Erik didn’t quite trust… He read on.

_To me and you, a house or apartment may be very small, but to a cat it’s huge! Just imagine being a tenth your size in your own home. Scary thought, isn’t it? Your cat will need to become use to the new environment, so it’s suggested that you keep them in a secluded area for a while. The kitchen or laundry room can be a good place for this. Make sure that food, water, and a litter box is in clear view. This will also help avoid potty mistakes!_

Erik rubbed a hand down his face with an exasperated sigh. This was the issue with trying to learn about a Felix with a cat book. Though Erik hadn’t really looked into it, Chance seemed every bit as intelligent as any human he’d met. But still, there was something that he had almost forgot.

Erik slid the book back into its bag-no need to let Chance see it-and walked over to his new housemate. He stood awkwardly in front of the Felix, while Chance gave him a lazy once over and went back to flicking his tail in agitation.

“Now, I know I haven’t showed you the house yet, but I just wanted to tell you that there’s a part that’s off limits.” He pointed towards a glass door. “That leads to my workshop, and there’s a lot of dangerous equipment there, so it would be best if you didn’t wander into it.”

Chance’s eyebrows furrowed and his tail began to bristle.

Erik raised his hands in defense. “Hey, listen, it’s not cause you’re a Felix, if that’s what you’re thinking. I don’t let anyone go into there, no matter what. Not even my agents were allowed to do that.” He considered for a moment, but decided to carry on. “I craft metal works, so there’s open flames and sharp tools. I once had a friend from Uni nearly slice his toe off when he barged in, so trust me when I say it’s for your own safety.”

Chance seemed to calm down at that, his tail lowering, but his eyes were still crescents as he regarded Erik. Was it his imagination, or did the Felix look curious?

“Oh, well, I know it might sound weird, but I make metal furniture and center pieces. Sometimes I do sculptures. Occasionally I’ve even tried my hand at weapons, but those are rare requests. The most fun, though, in my opinion.” He grimaced, suddenly remembering his last agent, a woman with a poison smile and a shrill voice. “Apparently my job description requires agents to ‘find homes’ for my work, since the people who generally buy from me are upper crust. How I had the ‘good fortune’ to meet Vincent, actually.”

Chance smirked at the sarcasm. Erik, now encouraged, went on.

“God, the galas, the exhibits, the fucking ass kissing. I keep firing them, but after just a few weeks I start being behind on payments. It’s been two months since the last one though and I’m still getting pretty steady business, so maybe I’m finally free of that nightmare. But enough of me, what about-”

A pointed look from the Felix told him just how silly that line of inquiry would be.

“Ah, well, never mind. Doesn’t really matter, seeing how you’re leaving soon.” Kind of a sad thought, given Chance had just gotten here…

The Felix’s tail began to flick once more.

+++

Erik shuffled his feet. He had been preparing dinner-tuna fish casserole-and if Chance _dared_ to smirk-when the Felix had walked over and plopped on a bar stool at the kitchen island, looking expectant and impatient.

“Dinner’s going to be done soon, but the pasta is still boiling,” he explained.

Chance pursed his lips. Obviously Erik was off.

“Okay… are you uncomfortable? I showed you where the bathroom is, if that’s the problem…”

Chance began to glower, his ears twitching. How idiotic could Erik be?

Fuck, he wasn’t a telepath or something. “Are you… thirsty? Is that it?”

The Felix rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, as if to say, _Finally_!

Erik breathed out in relief. “Okay, that’s easy… what do you- I mean… Is milk okay?”

Chance tilted his head and gave a scrutinizing look, but eventually nodded. Erik went about grabbing the milk from the fridge, and went to find a cup… Wait. Did Felixes use cups? Or bowls? Rather than suffer through another line of awkward questioning, Erik grabbed both from the cabinet and set them down in front of Chance. He poured milk into each, happy to have found an easy way to figure out Felix drinking preferences.

Charles gave the bowl a deadpan look. Finally, he leaned over, allowing his chest to press against the metallic tabletop, giving Erik a fleeting glimpse of pale collarbone as he did so. With a long look at Erik from under his long, dark eyelashes, he began to lap up milk from the bowl.

Chance’s tongue, very pink tongue, soon turned cream white at the process. His licks where long, the flexible muscle, thin and lengthy, lapping up the bowl’s contents. He kept his eyes on Erik as he did so, and there was no sound in the kitchen but of boiling water, and Chance’s audible licks, and Erik’s suddenly heavy breaths. 

Were Felixes’ tongues rough, like a cat’s, or soft, like a human’s? Erik doubted his cat book would have a section on _that_. Perhaps an Internet search could give him an answer, not that he needed his browser history to be clogged with questions like that.

He grabbed the cup, feeling every inch the fool Chance took him for. It was obvious that the Felix was having a go at him. He couldn’t help but watch out the corner of his eye, hypnotized by the sight. Chance had begun to dip his fingers into the bowl, sucking and licking at the digits with finesse. Streams of milk swirled down his palm, and the Felix laved his hand with a broad stroke of tongue, from heel to fingertip, all the while still starring at Erik…

Erik began to gulp down the cup’s contents, as if the removal of the liquid could save his own indignity. He looked over to Chance again. The Felix had lifted his head and began to lick his wet, red mouth, finishing off by biting his lower lip. He gave Erik a coy smile. His chin was dripping milk, the white substance streaming downwards, towards his neck…

Erik nearly choked, and could almost sense Chance silently laughing as he tried to cough the fluid out of his windpipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I need your help. I have the plot down to pat, but I would love to add more pet/owner scenes between Erik and Chance... So I could use suggestions of what you guys think I should add!
> 
> This can be either with pouty!Chance or cuddly!Chance, who I assure you we get to meet later in the plot ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Erik walked out of his bathroom, already changed into pajamas. And there, curled up sideways on the bed, laid Chance, pretending to be asleep. The Felix’s chin was resting on the top of his crossed forearms, and his furred knees where tucked into his stomach. His tail dragged lazily back and forth across the covers.

Erik frowned. “Oi, I already showed you the guest room.”

Chance opened an eye, as if to say, _But I like this one better_.

Erik gave a look that he hoped came off as stern. “That is my bed, and damn it, I am sleeping in it.”

Chance rolled over to his back, shirt riding up to show a fair amount of pale abdomen. His ears twitched, and he gave a soulful look that clearly said, _You would kick me out? When I’m already so warm and comfy?_ He stretched luxuriously, back arching slightly at the movement, arms spread out against the covers. Erik allowed a moment to imagine crawling on top of the lounging Felix, kissing those smug lips, petting those soft ears. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

He sighed. This was clearly a battle he was going to lose. “Fine, you take the bed. I guess I’ll grab the guest room tonight,” he conceded gruffly.

As he walked out of the bedroom he noticed that Chance looked confused. What the hell, the Felix had gotten what he wanted. What was there to be confused about?

+++

“Moody? I can’t say that he was particularly moody or anything. I mean, if I left him in the attic for too long he would get kind of mad, but he was usually all sweetness,” Vincent explained, clearly sounding as confused as Erik was feeling.

“Oh. Well, maybe it’s just me then.” He was driving home and had gotten the urge to call Vincent about Chance. It had been three days, and little had changed in regards to the way the Felix acted around him.

“I mean, what does he do?” asked Vincent.

“Nothing, really. I got a commission so I started working again.” That was a lie, but Erik had enough side projects to keep him occupied. “He’s currently taken up residence in my office. He just lies around all day, reading my old textbooks.” The science ones, mainly, intro courses that Erik had taken during Uni. He was considering buying more advance books, if that’s what Chance was interested in. “Other then that he just takes cat naps.” Generally in Erik’s bed, but again, that was something Vincent didn’t need to know.

The Felixe’s behavior wasn’t infuriating… well, perhaps distracting. Like when Erik had tried to pay his bills yesterday, and Chance was lying stomach down on the couch in Erik’s office, furred legs swinging back and forth, pink paw pads constantly catching Erik’s eye, creamy thighs in full view as he was _still_ wearing shorts. Erik hadn’t thought it was possible for someone to look so seductive while doing something as mundane as reading about genetics.

Chance also liked to use his personal bathroom, something that Erik found out the first morning living with the Felix by walking in on Chance showering. The transparent curtain and allowed for a blurred view of slick skin, pink from the water’s heat. He had slammed the door shut as soon as he realized his mistake, but in hindsight he was sorry he didn’t take the time to get a better look.

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you,” said Vincent. “I’m looking around for friends to take him in but, you know, have to be discreet about it. It’ll probably take a few more days. But if he’s annoying don’t be afraid to put your foot down.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Erik couldn’t even deny the Felix his bed, much less full reign of the house. The only thing he was adamant about remaining off limits was his workroom, but Chance hadn’t once shown interest in it.

“Shit, Elise is home,” Vincent whispered. “Look, wait until I call you, okay? I’ll get back to you as soon as I find a place for… you know what.”

Vincent dropped the call before Erik had time to hold back a scathing reply.

+++

He struggled with the door handle, potted plant in hand. The large leaves kept whacking his face and obstructed his vision, making for a precarious walk to the kitchen. He placed the green monstrosity down, cursing too-friendly customers who insisted on giving him useless gifts.

“Oh, it’ll liven up your home! I expect to see it in good health when I pick up my purchase,” Mrs. Lavender had told him, shoving it into his arms.

So now he was stuck with whatever-the-hell it was, and he really didn’t want to add onto his list of living things to take care of.

Speaking of that… the entire kitchen was covered in dirty pans and flour. Half a tray of slightly burnt cookies showed the reason for such destruction.

“Chance!” Eric yelled into the house. He surveyed the damage, and suddenly noticed that the curtains in the living room were torn to shreds. He’d of thought Vincent would have warned him that Felixes grew fucking _claws_. “Chance, come here right now!”

The Felix sauntered into view. He was currently wearing a blue v-neck and, surprise surprise, corduroy shorts that made him seem far younger then he had right to look. Not that Erik knew how old Chance was, but he was estimating late teens to early twenties.

He gave the Felix a strict look. “What did I tell you about cleaning up your messes? And what did the curtains ever do to you?”

Chance leaned against the wall, looking entirely uninterested in what Erik was saying, his ears laying low. The Felix couldn’t even be bothered to start twitching his tail.

Despite the lackluster audience, Erik carried on. “This is your house too for the moment, and you have to show it respect. That means taking responsibility for the things you do.” He glanced at Chance. “Are you listening to me?”

It was evident that the Felix wasn’t. Erik was fairly certain that if Chance did talk he wouldn’t have bothered to respond anyway, as he was currently staring at the potted plant with an inquisitive gaze.

Erik looked over to the plant as well. “That’s a gift from one of my customers,” he explained, anger momentarily forgotten. “I don’t know what it’s called but I’m suppose to water it every so often. She’s apparently going to check on it, so I can’t just let it die.” That was a pretty tempting thought though.

Chance walked over to the plant and began to rub his fingers against the waxy leaves, almost as if he were stroking a pet. It may have been Erik’s imagination, but he could almost have sworn that the plant leaned towards the Felix, as if it was an animal that wanted to be petted.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

Chance looked up, and oddly enough, instead of giving him an exasperated look, he nodded.

“Oh… then it can be yours. But you have to take care of it.” Maybe it would teach him some responsibility. “If you like plants so much, I’m surprised you don’t go out more often.” The Felix hadn’t left the house since arriving.

Chance’s eyes grew wide.

Erik suddenly felt like smacking himself. “I never told you that you could go outside, did I?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not use to having to having to tell people that.” Fuck this was embarrassing; of course Chance would assume he wasn’t allowed to leave the house. Vincent wouldn’t have allowed the Felix to be seen in public.

He started when he noticed that Chance had walked up to him, standing only a few feet away. Erik could reach out and grab him, if he was so inclined. And it was hard to resist that urge, given that Chance was now giving Erik the roundest, bluest, most heart wrenching set of puppy dog eyes he had ever witnessed.

It was almost… funny. In fact, Erik found himself chuckling at the sight. He put his hands up as Chance began to scowl. “Don’t get upset, don’t get upset. I’m just not use to you trying to act sweet. You can go outside whenever you want. I really don’t care. Just as long as you don’t try to enter my workroom through the back entrance.”

And that was the first time Erik saw Chance’s real smile, bright and unsure. Erik thought he could get addicted to that look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions have been made, and amazingly they seem to blend right into the story @w@ Keep em coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Erik frowned at Chance over the table as the Felix bit happily into his tuna fish sandwich.

“You’re starting to get sunburn,” Erik said, worrying over each splotch of pink on Chance’s nose, cheeks, and slender shoulders, shown all the more by the thin straps of his black A-shirt.

The Felix shrugged, taking a swig of ice-cold milk. Erik noted that he needed to pick up another carton soon. Chance went through milk and tuna with little reluctance.

Erik sighed over the laissez faire attitude of his young housemate, and quickly went to grab the sun block out of his room. It was a few years old, a remnant of a trip to France, but Erik supposed that sun block never really expired. He walked into the kitchen and noticed that Chance had finished up his meal.

Erik placed the lotion in front of the Felix. “At least put some on. I’ll buy more when I go shopping tonight.”

Chance looked at the bottle inquisitively. He didn’t move to pick it up.

Did he not know what it was? “It’s just sun block. It’ll protect your skin from the sun,” Erik explained, feeling a bit foolish.

Chance’s gaze still held childish confusion. He looked beseechingly at Erik.

Oh, come on. The Felix read volumes on advance chemistry-Erik had bought the books himself-but couldn’t figure out how to put on sun block?

He picked the bottle back on with an annoyed grunt and a nervous feeling in his stomach. “Look, I’ll put it on you, okay? It’s not rocket science.” He popped open the top and positioned it over an open palm.

Chance gave a smile that was suddenly all congratulations, as if Erik had just answered the million-dollar question. He stood up and promptly took off his shirt.

Erik squeezed the bottle with a clenched fist, resulting in a larger puddle of lotion landing in his hand than intended. He quickly dropped the bottle on the table.

Chance was all smooth skin and white flesh, besides a few dark freckles forming along his shoulders that Erik hadn’t notice before. His body was lean, not an inch of extra flesh to be found. His hipbones stuck out, khaki shorts riding ridiculously low. His chest was thin, and over his heart laid a stark white scar that sent a wave of sympathetic pain through Erik’s own chest.

He placed his hands hesitantly on the Felix’s shoulders. Chance winced lightly.

“Oh, fuck, it’s cold isn’t it?” He rubbed his hands together. “Been a few years since I’ve had the pleasure, so excuse me if I’m a little rusty.”

Chance considered him with half lidded eyes, a coy smile still playing on his lips.

Erik resumed the process with careful caresses, rubbing along the Felix’s tender shoulders. He tried to stare at the area of skin he was working on, rather then the blue eyes staring up at him.

Considering the low cut of Chance’s shirt, he began to rub the lotion onto the Felix’s chest. Bearing in mind how easily Chance had stripped, Erik supposed that this bit of intimacy wasn’t really an issue. He lingered on the white line he had thought to be a scar, but upon touching the area he found it far too smooth to be one. No, it was probably a birthmark. He had always enjoyed finding birthmarks on his lovers, little secrets that only he knew about. But finding this mark, for some strange reason, gave him nothing but a sense of sadness, of loss, and Erik couldn’t quite figure out why.

It was then, lost in his thoughts, that he noticed that Chance had begun to purr.

It made the pale chest under Erik’s hands vibrate, just slightly. He looked up at Chance’s face, and found him utterly content, eyes closed and ears twitching lightly. He looked more vulnerable than Erik had ever seen him before. More relaxed.

He began to rub along the Chance’s ribs, and the Felix responded with a deepening purr. Erik bent his knees and began exploring skin, rubbing the lotion lightly into Chance’s ribs, stomach, delicious hipbones, not once eliciting a response other than a delightful rumble. 

He halted in his application, but before he could move to stand he felt a knee press into his chest. Looking up to a smug smile, Erik got the message. He applied more sun block to his hands and began to rub along Chance’s pale thighs, marveling how there wasn’t a speck of hair along the area. Was that true further up…? He circled the area of skin just above Chance’s shorts, not trusting himself to go any further then necessary, a look of utter concentration plastered on his face.

He straightened his legs slowly, allowing his hands to slide up the Felix’s back. Chance arched his back slightly at the movement, forcing Erik to move away so that their chests did not meet. The muscles there were taunt beneath his fingers, and Erik found that he wanted nothing more than to rub each tension there away. Soon he was fully upright, and his arms encircled Chance in what, to an outside observer, would seem an intimate embrace. He broke contact to begin applying lotion to Chance’s arms.

Body properly taken care of, Erik moved to the Felix’s neck. Chance opened his eyes at the contact, but continued to purr. He had little choice but to stare back as he rubbed. A little curious, Erik began to apply pressure underneath Chance’s chin.

The purring near doubled, and soon Erik had a hard time thinking over the noise. He left off to apply lotion to Chance’s face, a little reluctant as he did so. Chance looked so blissful.

Suddenly-for a reason he couldn’t phantom-Erik placed his thumb and smeared a single, straight line across Chance’s cheeks and the ridge of his nose. Quickly shaking away a déjà vu feeling, he gently applied the lotion with his thumbs, making sure to rub the sun block in completely. He couldn’t completely avoid Chance’s gaze, but he tried to ignore the satisfied look.

He slowly stepped back, inspecting his work with a critical eye. He was fairly sure there wasn’t an inch of exposed skin he hadn’t covered. Chance put back on his shirt and went to the screen door, looking back over his shoulder and giving Erik a wink before sauntering outside, leaving Erik standing with warm hands and confused thoughts.

+++

He slammed the car door shut with his foot, his hands currently occupied with a sack full of the most expensive fertilizer he could find and several grocery bags that proudly proclaimed LOWES. He stumbled towards the backyard with his purchases.

Chance was there, currently trimming away with brand new hedge clippers, wearing brand new gardener’s gloves, and wearing a brand new broad rim hat with holes along the tops to accommodate his ears, Erik’s own special creation which he would consider marketing if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t know of many Felixes that gardened, besides the one currently in residence in his home.

Erik hadn’t even touched the garden that had come with the house. He remembered it adding 10k to the overall pricing, but was more set in the private semi-suburban location than anything else. His closest neighbor was a ten-minute walk, and that suited Erik just fine.

But Chance had seemed to make it his personal mission to reclaim the garden, constantly tracking dirt into the house-which Erik had to clean up-and writing a list of supplies for Erik to buy that never seemed to end.

He coughed to grab the Felix’s attention. Chance spun around with a smile aimed at the sack of animal shit in his hands, rather than Erik himself. He tried not to scowl at the notion.

“Okay,” he said as Chance trotted towards him. He tried to ignore the fact that the Felix was covered in adorable smudges of dirt, or currently had a layer of perspiration that gave him a buffet of inappropriate images that he tried to shake free of.

“Next time you send me for seeds you have to write the _common_ names of what you want. You can’t imagine how many employees I had to go through to get to someone who knew what the hell a Bellis Simplex was, but in the end I got your damn daises, yeah.” He handed over the grocery bags. “Do you want me to help you lay down fertilizer? It’s kind of heavy.” Not that he had anywhere near a green thumb, but he felt bad making the scrawny Felix heft around the 20lb sack.

Chance gave him a glare that seemed to say, _No, you’ll do it all wrong_.

“Got it, I’ll just put this over by the flower bed then. Make sure you wash up before dinner.” 

He went to rub a smudge off of Chance’s face, only to have the Felix step away with wide eyes. 

“Sorry…” he grunted, snatching back the extended hand, and quickly walked to the flowerbed to drop off the fertilizer before entering the house.

+++

Erik tapped away at his keyboard. He had begun to order potted plants in mass. He told himself that it was because he wanted his house to appear more light and welcoming for customers. He knew that it was an excuse to get Chance to stay in the house to take care of them.

“Caladium…” he muttered to himself, “is that safe for cats?” A quick Google search found it to be poisonous, and he quickly backtracked to the main page.

Plants-never dangerous, Erik always did his research-now littered just about every available surface of Erik’s home. [Boston Ferns](http://www.stranges.com/store/ProdImages/30060.jpg) hung from the ceiling, [Cast Irons](http://images.plant-care.com/aspidistra-elatior-entryway-809.jpg)-his personal favorite-lined his entrance hall, [Jade Plants](http://www.hort.cornell.edu/4hplants/Flowers/images/Jade%20Plant%202.jpg) where nestled into his bookshelves, [African Violets](http://sp.life123.com/bm.pix/growing-african-violets.s600x600.jpg) colored his dining room table, a small [herb garden](http://www.organicgardeningfarming.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/herb-garden-kitchen.jpg) graced the kitchen windowsill. Chance loved them all, and though he never spoke Erik could only imagine that the Felix had given them names. Chance had a notebook covered in intertwining vines-he had requested it specifically on one of his many lists, and Erik had had to search three stores before finding it-that he scribbled notes in when inspecting his mini forest of potted plants.

The Felix’s favorite though, by far, was the small pot of the bright [Goldfish Plant](http://www.healthyhouseplants.com/Plant_Encyclopedia/images/Goldfish%20Plant.bmp) that now held a place of honor on Erik’s bedside table (or Chance’s bedside table now, since the pest had all but banished him to the guest room).

But that had been a lucky buy, more of a joke on Erik’s part than anything. He wished that Chance would make requests, but the Felix had just shrugged when Erik had asked. It was obvious that Chance wasn’t going to make this easy on him.

Though feeling a little embarrassed, he opened up a Google search bar.

 _Plants that Felixes like_.

To his surprise he got a clear answer almost immediately. There seemed to be one plant that kept popping up, and he even found a link to have it shipped within 48 hours.

 _Nepeta Felixa, also known as Felix Mint_ , read the title. The description proclaimed, _Safe for delicate skin and sensitive digestive tracks, your adult Felix will go wild for this plant!_

It was a little pricey, but Erik felt like he had hit a home run. He had finally found something that was sure to please the finicky feline, no complications. He ordered it, rush delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon. SOON MY LOVELIES. That being said, I'm going to a convention this weekend so I won't be able to update during that time. So, it'll be a few days wait ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally earn my explicit rating!
> 
> Warning: Dub con and mentions of past non-con

That was odd. The past few days Erik had taken to checking on Chance in the backyard when he arrived home, just to make sure the Felix hadn’t chopped off a toe or knocked himself unconscious. As long as the sun was out so was Chance, so it was strange when he found gardening equipment and gloves thrown to the ground, especially when the Felix was usually so meticulous with putting them away…

He threw them into the shed-he should fix it up, it was more of a shanty than anything at this point-and walked quickly to the house, worried that something may have happened.

“Chance?” he called as soon as he entered the kitchen. He started towards the bedroom, trying to reassure himself. For all he knew Chance was taking a piss or having a nap. There was no reason to get nervous.

He entered the room and immediately spotted the Felix curled up on his bed with heavy eyes and a goofy grin, rubbing his face against one of Erik’s pillows, purring into the cotton. That was… strange.

Erik walked hesitantly forward. “Are you… alright?”

Chance’s tail began to wave in much the same manner as when a new plant arrived at the house. He turned to his back and gave a throaty, “Mrowh.”

Erik noticed two things in rapid succession. First, next to the Goldfish Plant was plant with small, green leaves that showed signs that something-or someone-had chewed them. Second, Chance was wearing a black leather collar and he had no idea where the Felix had gotten it.

He stood next to the bed with conflicting ideas of what was happening. Was Chance sick? Did he eat something weird? Was that weird thing the plant? Why would Chance eat a plant? And why did he look so fucking _good_ in that collar?

Chance lazily got to his knees. His hair was slightly damp, and his skin was clean and shining. He leaned over the bed and loped his arms around Erik’s neck, intertwining his fingers.

“Hello, handsome,” he said.

Chance’s voice was sensuous, lazy, and cultured, with a lilt of an English accent that had Erik trying to place a region. 

Erik had attended university over in London for the majority of a year, before dropping and returning to the States. His mother had wanted him to go to Germany for college, but at the time he hadn’t spoken the language much since his family moved when he was ten, and he hadn’t felt like brushing up. He found England to be a captivating country and, more so, the men that lived there. 

“You… can talk?” He winced at the question, and the amazement in his voice. He knew that, Vincent had told him as much.

Chance chuckled. “Oh, yes. But I don’t really feel like talking right now.” And with that the Felix kissed him.

It wasn’t chaste or hesitant or anything of that sort. No romantic notions could be found in the way that Chance crushed their lips together, hot tongue lapping at Erik’s lips, demanding entrance. Erik was only too happy to oblige.

He found the answer to an earlier question as their tongues began to rub against one another. Felixes’ tongues were, indeed, rougher than humans, but not to the sand paper consistency of house cats. Just rough enough to feel new and exhilarating, to send shivers down Erik’s spine.

He broke away when he noticed Chance pulling off his belt buckle. “Wait, this is… what...”

Chance licked along Erik’s neck, the sensation making him go stiff all over. “Come on,” Chance pleaded. “I want it. I know you want it too. You’ve wanted it since you first saw me.” The Felix began to unbutton Erik’s shirt with impatient fingers, and after that proved inefficient, with an annoyed growl, he tore it open.

“That’s my shirt,” Erik weakly protested. He was in a daze, and nothing seemed to be making sense anymore.

Chance ignored him and began to lick up Erik’s chin, and when the Felix finally met his lips Erik was eagerly kissing him back. Chance pulled him down onto the bed, and after a few moments of maneuvering he found the Felix straddling his lap, tugging off his buttoned top, yanking the undershirt from his trousers. Erik felt indebted to do the same, and went about shedding off Chance’s shirt as well.

Both naked from the hips up, Chance seemed to loose his fine motor skills and began to rub his ears against the side of Erik’s head and neck, purring like an engine as he did so. Erik stroked along his back, noticing that the Felix arched with each swipe downwards. The lower back, just above the tail, was particularly sensitive, and he began to message the area.

Chance began to give throaty calls like a cat in heat. Erik felt the Felix’s heavy breaths on his neck. He moved his other hand to Chance’s zipper. He yanked the shorts down, and when he found the Felix to be fully erect, he started to stroke.

“Ah, ah!” Chance cried out. “Wait, don’t touch me yet!” He sounded so frightened that Erik stopped immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing along Chance’s back again. It had seemed to be going well. With a sinking feeling, he noted that the other was trembling now.

Chance ripped away from Erik’s hold and scrambled out of his shorts and briefs. Before Erik could react, Chance crawled to the other side of the bed and lowered his chest.

“Fuck me,” he said, and Erik had never seen the Felix’s blue eyes so intense.

Erik had two options here. He could, obviously, have sex with Chance. There were many positives to this, the main one being that he wanted to. The other option was to try to figure out _why_ Chance suddenly wanted to have sex with him, and then take it from there. Given that the Felix had suddenly found the ability to talk, this could be far easier to accomplish than usual. That was the logical, sensible thing to do.

“Erik, please,” Chance moaned.

Fuck sensible. Erik flew to his side dresser, grabbing the bottle of lube he kept for such occasions. He crawled back onto the bed to his heated housemate, poured a generous amount on his fingers, and promptly inserted a slender finger into the wanting entrance.

“Mrowh!” Chance cried out, and Erik was surprised that a sound so cat like could make heat pool in his stomach.

The strokes of his fingers were met with Chance rocking back and forth to the motion, and additional fingers were quickly added. He gently continued to stroke Chance’s back as he did so. It didn’t take much to make everything slick and loose, prepared for penetration.

Chance obviously thought so too. “Just stick it in already!” he demanded. He turned his head to send Erik a haughty glare.

Erik wiped a greased finger on the bed, his breaths now heavy, his desire straining against his boxers. God, was the picture in front of him a lovely image. He stroked a furred calf lightly, amazed by how soft and smooth the fur felt under his fingertips.

“Stop coddling and fuck me!” Chance shifted his shoulder blades.

Erik hesitated as he hovered over the Felix’s back. Not that he could complain about the view, but… something was off.

He pushed Chance over to his back, and received an indignant glare in return. There, much better. Erik kissed those pouty, red lips, shifted Chance’s knees up, and slipped himself in with one fluid motion. A muddled moan vibrated from beneath his lips. 

“God, you’re big,” Chance mumbled.

Erik found himself smiling and nibbled on Chance’s lower lip. He gave an experimental jerk of his hips, a shallow thrust from deep within the Felix, who replied in turn with an arch of his back and a garbled cry.

Erik pulled Chance’s legs over his shoulders and started with long, slow strokes. A furred calf rubbed against his cheek, and the Felix’s tail batted against the side of his stomach.

The black collar caught Erik’s eye. It was digging into Chance’s thin neck. As if in a dream, he reached towards it.

Chance swatted his hand away. “Don’t… touch it.”

“It can’t be comfortable,” he grunted.

“I like it there, okay.” Chance set his eyes in a way that left little room for argument.

Erik moved his hand towards one of the Felix’s velvety ears instead and began to massage.

“S-stop!” Chance gave a full body shiver.

Erik suppressed a shudder of his own. The Felix had gone deliciously tight at the caress. Whether for his own pleasure, or to finally defy one of Chance’s wishes, he continued to pet the now twitching ear, rubbing it between his fingers, his other hand anchoring down the Felix’s waist.

Chance soon became unable to make coherent noises. His claws were digging into the blanket beneath them, and he began to scratch at the fabric, the ripping noises mixing with his moans.

“Bad cat,” teased Erik. “I told you about clawing the furniture.” He stopped for a moment to take Chance’s legs off his shoulders, grabbed the Felix by the waist, and propped him upwards so that Chance was straddling him. “I guess I’ll have to punish you.”

“Ha.” The momentary pause had let Chance regain the ability of speech, albeit a bit breathy. “My old master use to spray me with a water bottle-”

Erik thrust upwards, forcing Chance to bite his lip to avoid crying out. It was Erik’s turn to glare. “Don’t talk about that.”

“Oh, my old pet gigs?” Chance’s breaths were shattered, but he still managed to sound in control. “What exactly should I not say about them? Like the time that the lawyer forced me to play naughty nurse? Or maybe the time when that CEO made me fuck his wife while he-”

Erik had had enough, and kissed Chance with tight lips, his hips now moving with aggression. He grabbed the Felix’s hipbones and forced him down with every thrust.

Chance bit his lip, a trickle of blood falling down his chin. Erik lapped it up lovingly. The Felix’s claws bit into his shoulder blades.

“Fuck,” he muttered, feeling peals of blood dribbling down his back.

Chance was purring again, rubbing his ears against Erik’s hair, his neck against Erik’s neck, their heated chests pressed up against one another as Chance slid up and down along Erik’s length, too far gone for words, primal calls pouring from his lips.

Erik began to pet Chance’s cock with a sweaty hand, pre-cum allowing for a smooth stroke. Chance tensed up, his stomach tightening. He struggled for breath, and Erik, concerned, halted his actions.

“No!” Chance panted before Erik could ask if he was alright. “No, I was almost there!” He hung his head on Erik’s shoulder. “Please, please, I was almost there…”

Erik kissed his temple. “It’s okay.” He began to thrust again.

“Yes, just like that,” Chance panted, and began to touch himself. “Oh Gods, don’t stop!” The Felix was moving in time with Erik’s thrusts, hands braced on his shoulders. Erik stroked down his housemate’s back, his fingertips tracing along Chance’s spine.

Chance arched his back at the touch and gave a final cry before he spent himself onto both of their stomachs. He flopped down onto Erik, his chest heaving.

After a few moments, Chance said, “You didn’t come…” in a small voice.

Erik chuckled. “The night is still young. Unless you want to go to sleep?”

Chance shook his head and looked at Erik with regret before giving him a kiss. “No, I don’t want to sleep. I want you to come. Just… give me a few minutes.”

Erik thought about offering some more Felix Mint leaves, but decided he was better off keeping that idea to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god OTL I am so sorry this took freaking forever to put up, college crushed the life out of me. I'll generally try to update every few days, so don't think that this week long hiatus is going to be a normal thing guys. 
> 
> That being said, this is probably the first sexy times of a couple, so go ahead and make future requests now that you know my style (lol).
> 
> Update: Would like to apologize to anyone who may have been offended that I didn't have proper warning labels up the first time I posted this. I blame sleep deprivation, but there really is no excuse. Just would like to let you all know that I'm usually very on top of warnings because I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable, and if I did make you feel uncomfortable I would like to sincerely apologize OTL


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past life story time!

Erik’s dreams were usually darker than this, like an inverted image. Colors generally came in monochrome, and movement was jerky, a series of images rather than a film. But this dream was clear and bright, and so realistic that he could feel the heat of the forge in front of him.

He was slamming a hammer down on a white-hot sword, sparks flying around his hands. A thick, leather apron hung from his shoulders, and the smell of coal saturated the air. His ears were uncomfortably itchy, but he was used to that. Few other Felixes could stand the feel of grit in their fur, but Erik didn’t mind it.

He left off, swiping a warm hand across his forehead, wiping off the sweat. He went to pump the fire’s bellow, wishing for the umpteenth time that he had a colleague, or even better, an apprentice to do all the busy work. Being the only blacksmith in the village was a prideful point for him, but when work started piling up he felt it.

The busy market became quiet, and Erik turned at the sudden silence. His forge was completely open, and he was use to the white noise of people speaking. It was eerie that they would all stop at once.

Following shocked gazes, his eye caught on a figure wearing a large jacket of fur, a red streak marked prominently across his face. It was the Guardian, protector of the villages, one with nature and spirits, and, of course, the object of Erik’s desire.

Erik didn’t quite know when it started. Perhaps it was the first time he had seen the Guardian, a glimpse of white and blue, as he was carried into the village, fleeing from the burnt remains of his past home. Or perhaps it was the gentle hands that soothed his cuts and burns as he recovered from the atrocious attack. Or, and this seemed most likely, it was when the Guardian had delved into his mind, building up protections against the nightmares that plagued him, allowing him to finally find peace from the image of humans, disgusting and brutal, murdering his parents in front of him.

But that had been two years ago now, and contact with divine Felix had been short and far in-between. Just brief discussions on how Erik was getting along, the occasional dinner where he felt stupid and awkward. To have a man, revered in near god like status, enter his humble home and feast upon his meager offerings…

But the Guardian had never come to him like this before, in the full height of day where the public eye could be easily drawn. And, as ever, it was. The village watched as the object of their adoration and hopes promenaded down the street, headed directly towards Erik’s forge. He found it hard to swallow the lump clogging his throat.

The Guardian came to a stop in front of him, the two head priestesses coming to rest just slightly behind him, fussy old things with permanent scowls. He scrambled to put down his tools and wipe the ash from his hands. Not that he would do anything as drastic as touch the prstine figure before him.

He walked forward, bowed his head in reverence, and said, “Divine One, I am honored that you would bless me with a visit.”

When the Guardian answered he spoke in a voice that rang loud and clear throughout the market. “Iron Flame, you have lived up to your name and provided this village with tools of trade, armor of defense, and weapons of protection for two years now. You have proved yourself to be loyal and true to all who wish you make you their friend. You have not once broken law or oath. Can anyone attest that he be unjust to these truths?”

With that the Guardian turned to the village, and swept the cloud with his hauntingly blue eyes. No one spoke, but several shook their heads. Iron Flame had been a good citizen to his new village, and everyone knew that the quiet blacksmith was loyal to his people. Erik stood mutely, his eyes clouded in confusion.

The Guardian gave no expression of pleasure, but from behind Erik noted a satisfied swish of tail. He started up once more, “As you may know, it is nearing the fifth harvest of my reign as the land’s Guardian. As tradition dictates, I must now travel to each village, making sure of the happiness and care of all of the people under my rule.”

Erik did know, and he thought about the upcoming journey with apprehension. It was a dangerous time, and humans could attack at any point. It was far better for the Guardian to be here, safe, where Erik could easily watch him.

The Guardian continued. “Last night I had a vision, a message from the Gods, which came to me in a dream. Because of the danger I face they have told me to go in secret. I shall be leaving the village accompanied by only one other, and by the will of the Gods, that other is Iron Flame.”

An outcry broke out. Iron Flame? He had only arrived two years, barely enough time to get to know a Felix, much less discern if he was trust worthy enough to leave him alone with their sacred Guardian. Sure, no one could argue the way he had with swords, but there were many who would be better suited. Stone Paw was far stronger, Swift Foot was far quicker, Quick Tongue was far cleverer. A blacksmith, doing the work of a warrior? Erik simply stood their in dumb shock, unsure of what he just heard.

Far Shout cried, “The very idea is blasphemous, even if your Divineness has seen it!”

The poisonous stare that the Guardian gave was enough to cut off all agreements. The holy Felix was forever smiling, so the look created a poignant shock among the crowd.

“Do any here question my connection to our Gods?” he asked in a low, dangerous tone.

No one dared speak nor move.

“Do any here question Their judgments?” He swept the crowed, seeming to catch every eye.

Again, no one dared to speak out.

“Then you will listen to Their will, and I will be accompanied by only Iron Flame.” He turned around and gave Erik a contemplating look. “Will you accept this task?”

Erik could only nod, and managed to squeeze out, “If it be your will, Divine One.”

He could have been wrong, but he swore that he saw another pleased flick of the Guardian’s tail before everything faded to black.

+++

He woke with a start, his grey eyes snapping open. His arm was near numb, and with a groggy turn of his head confirmed the reason to be Chance cuddled contentedly up against him. Warmth spread across his chest. He didn’t know what his dream meant, but it was obvious why Chance would play a starring role in it. After a lengthy night in bed, he was ready to get on his knees and worship the Felix, in more ways than one…

It wasn’t that Erik had been without sex, but lately his experiences had been one-night affairs with customers who would saunter out afterwards. So, this, the experience of waking up next to the man-or, well, Felix-who he had just made love with, that was something he didn’t get to encounter much lately. He had forgotten how enjoyable it was.

But, despite how pleasurable it may be, that didn’t change the fact that his arm was starting to go from numb to painful. He tried to be gentle in slipping it out from under Chance’s head, but he had grown to realize that the Felix was a light sleeper over the past week. Chance’s eyes squinted open, and immediately squeezed shut with a groan.

Erik chuckled. “Good morning to you too.”

Chance suddenly stiffened before launching out of the covers onto the other side of the bed. He gave a look that Erik interpreted as, _Why did I wake up next to you?!_

Erik sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing to the side. He was afraid this was going to happen. “Something odd happened last night, and you weren’t… in your right mind, I suppose. You came on to me, and you could say I took the bait.” He couldn’t help but smile, even when Chance was looking so mortified.

The Felix widened his eyes as he searched his memories, placing a hand on his throat.

Erik nodded. “Yeah, you did talk. You have a lovely voice, by the way. I never knew you were English.”

But Chance wasn’t listening; he was searching the covers for something. Erik caught on. “Are you looking for that collar? I put it on my bedside table.” He picked it up, glaring at the black leather item. “I don’t know why you-”

Chance snatched it back before he could complete the sentence. The Felix was currently fuming silently.

Erik frowned, and said softly, “I know that I should have stopped myself, but… just because we have had sex doesn’t mean we have to do it again. Hell, you don’t even have to talk. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want. I never have.”

Chance’s resolve seemed to crumble at those words, and he looked down dejectedly, his ears dropping. “I know…”

+++

Erik tapped the counter top with impatient fingers, now showered and clothed, Chance in a similar state on the couch. He glanced over at the Felix, and noted that he was currently curled up and hugging his knees. The sight made his chest constrict.

“Erik!” Vincent’s voice boomed from the other side of the line. “I should be pissed that you’re calling me, but I have great news! I found an owner for Chance!”

Erik grunted. “That’s what I was calling about, actually. I decided I’m going to keep him.”

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Vincent gave a nervous laugh. “Keep him? You barely wanted to come look at him. Why the sudden change of heart?”

His eyes narrowed. “That’s really none of your concern, Vincent. I just need you to fax me over his papers.”

Erik felt that this call was a long time coming, in any case. The more that he got to know Chance, the less okay he was with letting the Felix be shipped off to some new rich creep as a plaything. The only reason why he chose this morning…

“But you’re going to give me away!” Chance had yelled, his face red and scrunched as if he were about to cry. “You’re going to let that idiot Vincent give me to someone else!”

“No,” Erik said, suddenly decisive. “I’m calling him today. I’m not going to let anyone take you away.” He clenched his fist against the urge to hold Chance, to whisper that everything was going to be okay, that he was now irreconcilably in love with the Felix. _One step at a time, Erik…_

Chance sniffed. “Really? Today?” The hope in his voice was heart wrenching, at least to Erik.

“He isn’t up till noon generally, but yeah, I’ll call him as soon as I figure he’s awake,” he had promised.

Erik never made a promise he didn’t keep.

Vincent laughed again. “Look, I know that he’s an attractive slice, but I’ve already gotten a buyer. So unless you can pocket the cash, and I’m pretty sure you can’t, I’m taking him back. He is mine, after all.”

 _In name only_ , Erik thought, but said, “Well, that’s interesting. Because last time I checked, you didn’t want Elise to find out about your voyage as a Pet owner.”

“You wouldn’t dare…”

Erik smirked. “Your business isn’t that important, Vincent. I have plenty of customers lined up.” And he could always finish his degree in International Economics, if worst came to worst. Ten years ways a long time to catch up, but he was fairly sure a university would take his credits.

Vincent gurgled into the phone for a good minute. At last he said, “Fine, I’ll fucking send the faxes over. But don’t expect me to buy a god damn thing from you again.”

“That’s fine. Don’t expect me to ask you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we'll see some more of Chance's background ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Erik slid onto the other side of the couch slowly, trying not to make sudden movements. Okay, so he may have… taken advantage of a situation he shouldn’t have. Perhaps an apology was in order.

“I’m sorry about last night,” he said quietly.

Chance scoffed. “I’ve been trying to get you to sleep with me all week, so I can’t really see why I should be all that upset.”

“Oh… wait, what?” He shook his head. “When exactly where you trying to sleep with me?”

Chance rolled his eyes and made eye contact. “Really, you have to ask? I crawled into your bed the very first night I was here. I would lie in your office when you were on the computer. Hell, I even let you rub sun block all over me. Really, how thick headed can you be?”

“Oh…” Well, Erik felt like an idiot. “I had the impression that you hated me, so I suppose I didn’t really take it into consideration.” The idea that he could have slept with the Felix since day one was a bit… Well, confusing.

“Of course I hated you.” Chance made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I still pretty much hate you. Why should I like you?”

The answer created more questions than it answered. “Then why did you want to sleep with me then?”

“Because I knew that I’d be able to get away with murder with you, that much was obvious. Better than whatever Vincent could kick up in a week. The lesser of two evils, I suppose.” He shrugged and looked away.

“Oh… Can I ask why you hated me, then? If I was the lesser of two evils?”

Chance gave Erik his signature I-can’t-believe-you’re-that-stupid look. “Because… I mean, how do I even answer that?” He laughed bitterly. “Shouldn’t it be obvious? You may not be rich, but you’re still an Owner, one of the people who enslave us. Some Felixes may have resigned their fate-”

“Wait, enslave? I don’t understand. Felixes don’t have to be pets, they choose to.” That was the general idea behind the whole concept. They didn’t have to be Pets, but they chose to be. Didn’t they?

Chance gaped at him. “Who told you that?” He clenched his fists and pounded the sofa arm. “What absolute dribble! You actually believe we _want_ this?!” The Felix swiped a hand across his hair before shooting him a look. “How many people believe that to be true?”

Erik thought for a few moments. “Everyone, I suppose. There are some activists out there, but they’re generally thought to be extreme-”

“Extreme? To believe that we want freedom?!” Chance’s voice rose with each sentence. “To believe that we don’t want to be enslaved to humanity? How is that extreme?!”

“Oh… I suppose… That makes sense…” It did. Make perfect sense, actually. 

Chance rocketed out of the couch and started pacing, his hand constantly running through his hair. “What do they think? Tell me _everything_.”

Erik tried to piece together what he could. “Well, it’s well known that Felixes use to be slaves, but… when was it? The 20th century I think, that’s when you were freed in America.”

Chance laughed. “Freed, yes. Of course.”

Erik waited a moment, but decided to continue. “But you-well Felixes-weren’t prepared to be integrated into society. So you were sent to special schools until you were older. But you-sorry, I mean Felixes-didn’t want to leave your positions. I always assumed it was because you were able to be comfortable, living with the wealthy and all.”

Chance’s tail flicked, his eyebrows wrinkled. “And you all believed this? For this long?”

Erik shrugged. “Normal people, like me, we don’t really interact with you guys much. And you don’t hear of Felixes protesting, so it seemed…” Logical, he was about to say, but that didn’t seem right. It was hard to explain. “Most people don’t think of you as… completely human. It’s generally thought that you’ve been domesticated. It’s like placing a house cat in the wild. A lot of people think it would be cruel.”

“Domesticated! Not human!” Chance shouted. “And you all believe that? That we really want this, to be playthings for the rich?”

Erik, once again, shrugged. “Like I said, you’re not very well represented.”

“How can we be? We’re forced from a very young age into those ‘special schools’ you mentioned, were if we’re not brain washed we’re beaten into submission. We’re told that we have nowhere else to go, and fucking chips are inserted into our necks if we dare try to run. How are we supposed to protest, when we can’t even speak?”

Erik felt… disgusting. He felt, for the first time in his life, angry that he was born a human. “I didn’t know,” was all he could say.

“Ignorance is no excuse. If you used whatever reasoning skills you had, you’d realize this without having someone shout it in your face.”

Erik looked down at his hands. “I’ll set you free. I’m getting your papers any minute now. I’ll set you free as soon as I can.”

Chance scoffed again. “How noble of you,” he sneered, “but that will really be more of a detriment than a help. They won’t let me be free for very long, I can assure you of that. I’ll be captured and re-assimilated in the system, quick as a wink.”

Erik looked up, desperate. “Then what can I do? Please, I want to make you happy.”

The Felix stopped pacing. He crossed his arms and sighed. “Look, I can’t forgive you for being so stupid, but I do realize that you’re not a bad person. If you really want to help, you’ll let me continue living here so I can do research on the current state of Felix rights. If there even is such a thing.”

Erik nodded, eager. “Of course. We can buy you a laptop today.”

Chance seemed taken aback, and his frown softened. “You would… do that for me?”

Erik smiled. “Trust me, I’ve spent twice that amount on plants alone this past week. I just want you to be happy Chance, that’s all.”

The Felix gritted his teeth. “About that name, Chance… I’d rather you not call me it. It’s more of a name for a house pet, not a person. You understand.”

“Okay. What would you like me to call you?”

The Felix looked hesitant, but reluctantly answered, “Charles.”

“Charles then,” Erik said, smiling. “That’s a good name. It suits you.”

Charles didn’t smile, but he noticed a pleased wave of the Felix’s tail.

+++

“Dr. McCoy said that he has an opening this hour, if you’re okay with that Chance-Charles,” Erik said, moving his cell phone to his shoulder.

Charles sighed, his left year twitching. “I suppose it’s best to get it over with sooner than later.” The Felix’s brand new laptop-a shiny silver Mac that cost twice as much as Eric’s desktop-was resting on his lap, and he was currently reading the owners manual.

Erik put the phone back to his mouth. “We’ll be in as soon as possible Hank. Thanks for slipping us in.”

“Oh, anything for a neighbor! I’m actually surprised you have a Felix now. I didn’t know that you were that well off, to be honest.” Hank sounded, as ever, cheerfully interested.

Erik grunted. “It’s a bit complicated. But… just to be clear, I don’t want you to treat Charles like some sort of pet when we come in. Even if that’s what you usually do.”

Hank lived about two miles from him-his closest neighbor-but had still come by to say hello when Erik moved in. Being a Felix specialist was a rare career, but he hadn’t really thought much of it when the doctor had told him. He would have never guessed his good luck.

“Of course not! I assure you, every client of mine is treated like a patient, not a pet. You would be surprised by how many of my colleagues have the same point of view. Once you get to know them, they’re really not so different from people. Why, just the other day-”

“I just got to your office Hank, so I’m hanging up now.” Erik pulled into the parking spot.

“Oh, of course, I can’t wait to meet Charles! Come right in!”

Said Felix scoffed-the action seemed pretty common for him-as Erik hanged up. “Not so different, my arse. I’m sure he’s a condescending wanker who’s obsessed with the idea of one day having a Felix of his own.”

Erik didn’t argue, but then again, he didn’t know the doctor that well.

+++

Hank smiled at the sulking Charles from behind his clipboard. “I know this may be uncomfortable, but we’ll try to get you in and out real quick. No need to prolong the experience.”

Charles rolled his eyes when Hank turned away, and gave Erik a look that said, _I couldn’t agree with him more_. 

Erik tried not to smile from his spot against the wall. A week with the silent Felix had done their non-verbal communication skills wonders.

Hank started with much the same procedures that Erik went through during a check up, constantly chatting as he worked, seemingly unperturbed at Charles’ icy silence.

“Is your diet okay?” the doctor asked Charles, sticking an otoscope in his ear.

The Felix gave a clip nod.

Hank took the instrument out of Charles’ ear and looked to Erik. “What’s he been eating then?” he asked in a voice that held suspicion.

“Mainly tuna and milk,” Erik admitted.

“Ah.” He wrote a note on his clipboard. “Charles, you should know better. You need to eat your fruits and vegetables. “

The Felix shot Erik a look that screamed, _Traitor!_

Hank gave Erik a pointed glance. “You should know better than to assume that he can live off of the same food a cat does. He has the same dietary needs as you and I.” He shook his head. “I can’t tell you how many times I have to tell owners that cat food is not an acceptable meal… It’s shocking, really.”

Erik didn’t know what to say to not offend Charles, and ended up muttering, “I’ll try to watch out for him.”

The look that the Felix gave him showed that it was the wrong choice of words.

Hank was too busy scribbling notes to see the silent exchange. “And I’m not expecting Erik to be the one to keep you in line, Charles. I know that you’ll eat what you want, but I can’t tell you how many other Felixes think that just because they’re _treated_ like house cats they can get away with eating like one. If you want to stay healthy, I suggest you follow my advice.”

Erik couldn’t help but notice the venom in Hank’s words when he said house cat. He wondered what the doctor’s viewpoint on Felix rights was. It would be odd if he were against it, though. His business involved Pet ownership, after all…

Hank handed Charles a slip of paper. “This is a diet recommendation. Other than that, you appear to be in fine health, though I still want to take a urine sample, just to make sure everything is in tip top shape.” He handed the Felix a cup and pointed to the restroom.

Charles gone, Erik shifted his shoulders and lifted himself from the wall. He walked over the Hank, who was looking over his notes. “When should we expect the results?” he asked.

Hank adjusted his glasses. “In a few days. I’ll give you a call. There should be no need to come in, if everything checks out okay.”

Erik couldn’t help but ask, “So, what got you into this business?” _Smooth…_

Hank glanced down, but quickly answered, “Family trade. I actually took this place over from my father.”

“Ah.” He could relate. His father had been the one who had pushed Erik towards economics, before kicking the bucket. Erik had dropped his classes and flown straight home to his grieving mother. It was a blessing in disguise really, now that he thought about it. He could barely handle his bills.

“When I was younger I was really against it,” Hank started quietly, but quickly dropped the line of conversation. “I’m sorry. I know you’re an Owner and all…”

Erik shook his head. “I’m disgusted with the whole idea, to be honest.” Or at least he was now. “I wish I could let Charles be free from the whole thing, but he insisted that he’ll just be put back into the system.” And the very idea of _that_ was completely unacceptable.

Hank nodded. “I see things, you know. They’re just as smart as we are. Most are smarter, to be honest.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I guess I figured, hey, it’s best to try to protect them from within the system, rather than fight against it.” He stared down at his clipboard, and said in quietly, “I’m a coward, aren’t I?”

“Not really,” said Charles from behind them, and both the men turned in surprise. The Felix placed the now filled cup on the counter top. “I don’t know exactly what’s going on with my people right now, but as long as there are those who believe in us, who believe that we should be equal, that’s a start.” He gave a brilliant smile.

Hank rubbed an arm. “I… I should go put you under Erik’s information.” He shuffled through his notes. “You’ll have to go to city hall to change your name permanently, but I’ll keep you as Charles under my own files. Be back in just a moment.” With that he fled the room.

Erik gave Charles, who had instantly dropped the smile after the doctor left, a contemplating look.

“What?” asked the Felix.

“You didn’t speak a word to anyone in the store. I thought you were going to keep the silent act up with other people.”

“Yeah, well, I guess he isn’t so bad. I’ll give him the honor of hearing my voice,” Charles said dryly, rolling his eyes.

 _Does that mean I’m not so bad?_ Erik thought. “Did you mean what you just said to Doctor McCoy?” he asked instead.

Charles shrugged. “No, not really. He is a coward. But saying how wrong he is isn’t going to strengthen his conviction.”

 _You’d be surprised…_ But Erik kept that thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't notice, I've recently put up a new inspiration for my work. It's StarRose's [We Met At The Park](http://archiveofourown.org/works/279046/chapters/443393), which is a story where Charles is a rent boy and Erik is a Banker who falls in love with him. It's pretty sexual (just how I like it) and has plenty of angst, but I highly recommend it!
> 
> I hope it would be obvious what sort of inspirations I derived from it, though I have to say that Pet Play has been a pretty huge kink for me for awhile (lol). I feel it only fair to give credit where credit is due though. ((As for why it's up so late, I only just recently realized how many inspirations I took from it, which is what happens when you have a WIP I guess))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles. Background. Story. Aw yeah!
> 
> Warnings: Though there is no explicit mentions of past non-con, it is implied.

“Eat your broccoli Charles.”

The Felix made a face. “You didn’t cook it long enough. It’s still bitter.”

“Then pop it in the microwave for a minute. And what’s wrong with the chicken?”

Charles poked it warily with his fork. “You smothered it in herbs, how am I suppose to eat this? It’s more plant than poultry at this point.”

Erik made a mental note. Over the past few days he had noticed that the Felix was finicky with strong flavors. “Then pick off the skin.” Cats were suppose to like chicken… And though he now knew better, Felixes still held similar tastes to the animal.

“Gods, you sound like my sister with all this nagging…” Charles trailed off and looked down into his plate.

Erik speared a carrot and popped it in his mouth.

Charles glared. “Aren’t you going to ask about her?”

He wrinkled his eyebrows and swallowed. “I didn’t want to pry.”

“Fine…” He only let the conversation drop for a few seconds before adding, “her name is Raven, by the way. If you’re _interested_.”

What the hell did Charles want from him? One minute he was stomping around, holding claim to the guest room-not that Erik wasn’t about to offer-telling Erik is off limits and to not enter under _any_ circumstances, and the next he’s basically coercing Erik into asking about his family.

“What was she like?” Erik decided to ask.

Charles stuck his nose up. “I don’t think you want to know.”

Erik slid his chair back, got up from his seat across the table, and moved to the one besides the Felix. He took Charles’ hand, and stared deeply into his eyes. “I do. I want to know everything about you.”

It was always an accomplishment to make Charles speechless, even for just a few seconds. “She’s very beautiful,” he said, almost shyly. “She isn’t my actual sister. My mother bought her when I said I was lonely. She was my closest friend… she was my only friend, actually.”

 _Your mother bought her?_ How did a Felix afford to buy-no… Felix’s weren’t allowed to buy each other. Or at least, Erik had made the assumption. 

Before he could ask about it, Charles quietly said, “Why are you so nice to me Erik?”

He blinked. “I want you to be happy.” Hadn’t he said so before?

“Why do you want me to be happy?”

Erik didn’t quite know how to answer that… actually, he did, but he didn’t want to startle Charles, who most likely still hated his guts. He decided to go with a half-truth. “Because you deserve it. All the happiness I can give you, and more.” _Because I love you…_

Charles dropped his gaze. “You could be lying. A lot of humans have lied to me before. Said they cared about me, and they would never leave me. But it was all lies.”

“I’ll never lie to you. Charles, please, look at me.” He raised the Felix’s chin, stared into those too blue eyes. “I swear to you, I will never lie.”

_You have not once broken law or oath. Can anyone attest that he be unjust to these truths?_

Charles freed his chin from Erik’s grasp. “Don’t think badly that I don’t believe you. It’s hard for me to trust mere words.”

“Then I’ll have to show you.” Erik stood, releasing Charles’ warm hand. “I’ll be right back. And eat your chicken.”

When he arrived back after a few minutes he happily noted that Charles had finished his meal, broccoli and all. He held his hands behind his back and stepped in front of the Felix.

“Close your eyes,” he said excitedly.

Charles gave him a pointed look, but obeyed.

“Hold out your hands.”

“This best not be some sexual ploy-”

“Just do it Charles.”

The Felix obeyed with some hesitation. Erik took his gift from behind his back, and placed it in Charles’ lap, who steadied it with both hands.

“It’s heavy… and metal. How surprising…”

Erik ignored the sarcastic remark. “Can you guess what it is?”

He watched as Charles moved his white hands across the uneven body, rubbing them against the smooth spout and solid handle. His fingers ran against the jagged ends of the rose. “If I had to guess I’d say a watering can, but it feels odd. Can I open my eyes now?” He was trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, but Erik could see it with a waving tail.

“Go ahead.”

Charles’ eyes snapped open, and he stared in amazement. The watering can in front of him was a work of art. The steel body was engraved with hundreds of tiny flowers, each seemingly different from the next. The handle was elegant, swooping inwards with smooth edges. The spout was just as graceful, but the rose… Well, it was an actual _rose_. The copper petals were curled slightly outwards, each looking like they could flutter in a breeze…

“This is… this is…” Charles looked up at Erik. “This is mine?”

Erik smiled. “Of course. I made it myself. First attempt at gardening equipment, and not so shabby, if I do say so myself.”

Charles launched out of his seat and ran to the sink, filling the watering can to the brim. He immediately began flittering around the house, watering each plant in an exciting frenzy.

“I guess he likes it…” Erik muttered to himself, and he really couldn’t stop smiling. “Perhaps I should start working on a matching spade and shovel.” 

But that could wait for tomorrow, because Charles was heading outside and he couldn’t help but follow.

+++

Erik put down his newspaper and gave Charles a questioning raise of his eyebrow. He had just settled down in his bed for the night when the Felix had crept through the doorway. Wearing one of Erik’s shirts. When had he… Never mind. It wasn’t like he was complaining.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Charles nodded. He was clutching a pillow with a goldfish print that Erik had bought for him on impulse. “I wondered if I could come in for a bit.”

Erik patted the spot next to him. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Charles didn’t need a second invitation. He scrambled up onto the bed and plopped himself under the covers. Erik tried to not read too much into it, but damn it, coming into a man’s room in nothing but that man’s shirt, and then crawling under the covers… Really, what was he suppose to consider this?

But dealing with Charles was like solving a puzzle, a puzzle with a rebellious attitude and serious issues. Erik didn’t even like to attempt the crossword…

“I’m not use to sleeping alone, you know,” Charles said. “I know I keep talking about how we’re just like humans in a lot of ways, but we’re like cats too. We like to sleep in groups.” He clutched the pillow tighter. “We get really lonely when we don’t…”

Oh, this was Erik’s cue. “You can sleep in my bed with me. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Just sleep.” He could control himself… He could, damn it! He _had_ to. He promised Charles he would.

Charles started twiddling with his fingers. “If you… don’t mind…”

Didn’t mind? Erik was ready to do back flips around the room. _Baby steps, baby steps._ He kept his voice even and said, “I like the company too.”

After a few minutes of silence Erik decided to start reading his newspaper again to try to dissolve the tension. He wondered why Charles hadn’t brought a book or his laptop. The Felix was obsessed with the Internet as-of-late. If Erik had to sit through another cat video with a giggling Charles… Lately he had started wishing he could personally punch whoever came up with lolcats. He had put his foot down when Charles asked to print out pictures and hang them on the walls.

He noticed a pressure on his arm, and was surprised to find Charles leaning against him. He lifted his arm, allowing the Felix to snuggle up to his chest.

He was reminded of a passage in the cat book. _Cats like sleeping in warm places. Keeping a warm water bag covered in a thin towel will simulate their mother’s warmth, which is an important comfort with kittens!_

He tried to concentrate on his newspaper, but Charles kept sighing softly. Finally Erik asked, “Is something on your mind?”

“It’s just…” Charles bit his lip. “You’ve been so nice, but you don’t know anything about me. It’s a little confusing, actually.”

“I don’t need to know your past to know you’re a good person.”

Charles glanced upwards. “I know, but I… for some reason, I want to tell you. Things that I’ve never told anyone before.”

Erik put down his paper. He slowly began to wrap his arms around Charles, and when the Felix didn’t resist Erik placed a kiss on top of his head, holding him gently. “Then tell me,” he whispered. “I want to know, if you want to tell me.”

“Gods help me, I do…” Charles mumbled into his shirt.

+++

Charles was born to a human mother. Erik hadn’t even known that was possible, but he didn’t want to interrupt by making his further ignorance apparent. She was an English woman of wealth and good family. 

“Ironic, I know, given my current… well, nearly current status,” said Charles dryly.

She had kept her pregnancy and Charles birth a secret. After he was born she claimed that he was a servant’s child that she had taken in. He was given a nanny, and servants, and treated well by them. They were all Felixes. He was given the name Chance.

“When I was older I asked her why she named me that. I hated it; it was so childish and pet like. She said that she named me after my birth circumstances… that I happened by chance. So, as you can see, I don’t hold a particular fondness of it.”

Erik wanted to punch his Mother. And himself, too, for ever calling Charles that.

“I became obsessed with finding another one. I remember asking whoever I met what their name was, but nothing ever felt right. And then, one day, I stumbled upon something in the attic. It was an old diary of my mother’s, from her high school years.

“I didn’t read much of it, but one page caught my eye. It said that if she ever had a child she wanted to name it after her grandfather, Charles. Silly, I know, but… it somehow felt right to me. Charles Xavier. I couldn’t tell anyone, because I didn’t want my mother to find out I had seen the diary, but that’s what I started calling myself.”

Erik didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything at all. He just started petting Charles hair in what was, hopefully, a comforting gesture. The Felix didn’t moved to stop him. Charles. Charles. His Charles. But he didn’t dare interrupt.

After that Charles’ mother found an American man to marry, who was equally of good wealth and family. They moved to upper New York when Charles was twelve, and many of the servants he had grown to love were left behind in London. He was lonely, and in perhaps the only loving gesture his mother ever performed, she bought a young Felix girl.

“Like I was a cat. Oh, he’s lonely, get him a friend,” he said in a mocking tone. “But Raven… Oh, Raven. She was so clever, and the kindest being I knew. She was… She is a sister to me. We would sneak into the kitchens at night and stuff ourselves with whatever we wanted. It was great…”

But Charles was still Chance, and he was still treated like a pet. Not a servant, no, but still a pet. He couldn’t leave the grounds, couldn’t attend school. He had private tutors who were always amazed by how clever he turned out to be.

“Because, you know, we’re little better than cats, us Felixes. It was like they thought my abilities where some sort of miracle.” He rolled his eyes.

Charles’ admitted that he probably had a better educated than most, but he had really been looking forward to go to university. He didn’t know if his mother would let him, but he held onto that hope for a long time. Raven was always there, and lovely, and supportive. But his stepfather and stepbrother…

“I won’t even bother with their names, but suffice to say they never saw me as anything but a pet. My stepfather, if I can even call him that, ignored me to the best of his abilities. When my _darling_ brother decided that Raven and I were worth his attention, it was generally to tease us or boss us around. I think he had a crush on her to be honest, but she would claw him whenever she had an opportunity.” He smiled proudly.

“She sounds like a real spit fire,” Erik said.

“Oh, no one has more zest than my sister, I can assure you of that. Why I’m sure that even now…” But Charles grew silent at the thought.

“Where is she now?” Erik thought it only right to ask.

Charles face softened into a woebegone look. “My mother died when I was seventeen,” he explained. “Alcohol poisoning, not that it was a surprise. My stepfather didn’t see the point in keeping her old pets, especially since he considered us insolent. We were sold off. Raven was only fifteen…”

Erik halted his hand. “It’s a good think you didn’t tell me your stepfather’s name.”

“Why’s that?” Charles moved closer, rubbing his head against Erik’s arm.

He got the message and continued the caress. “Because… if I knew who he was, I would probably go out and kill him.” Preferably in a painful way, with something metal.

Charles chuckled. “Hmm. That would be nice to watch. But I would be at a disadvantage there, you see, because I don’t believe convicted men can be Owners.”

Erik shrugged. “That’s assuming they would find out I did it… but, go ahead and continue. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Charles shoulders sagged a little. “Raven was shipped off to a Felix School. Felixes are allowed to stay with their mothers until they’re ten, but then they must attend a boarding school financed by the wealthy. On that note, expect an increase in your personal taxes this year. She had gone to one for a little under a year before my mother had her ‘special ordered.’ 

“It was horrible, the things she told me. Sure, they get basic education, but they also have ‘Pet’ classes. Etiquette, conversation skills, sewing for the girls, oh it’s very Victorian, the things they learn. Brainwashing 101, naturally. And beatings if you dare speak out against the system you’re put under, of course.”

“What about you? Did you get sent to that school?” Where the fuck where these things anyway? Alaska? He had never even heard of one in New York.

“I was almost eighteen anyway. Ready to be shipped off, into the real world of being a Pet. A detriment to me, of course. I didn’t have any of the ‘special skills’ that really matter in a Felix’s education.

Erik felt suddenly sickened. “They teach you those kinds of things?”

“Oh, in theory only, when we get to about high school age. A soiled Pet is really no good to market. Our retail value just _plummets_ , a lot like a used car. And I should know. I’m almost worth half as much now than my grand debut days.”

Erik shifted on the bed. “You don’t have to talk about that, if you don’t want to. Your… Pet life.”

Charles looked up at him for the first time since he began speaking. “It did happen, you know. Me not talking about it isn’t going to make it go away.”

Erik ground his teeth. “I know, but the more you talk about it, the more I’m going to somehow find their names, and kill them one by one… You can continue if you want though.”

Charles plopped a kiss on Erik’s neck. “I think that’s all I’ll say for tonight, actually. I’m pretty tired now, and I want to go to sleep.” He rubbed his nose against Erik’s shoulder. “But thank you for listening. You’re an excellent listener.”

Erik hesitated for a moment, but ask, “What about your sister? Where is she now?”

Charles stopped rubbing. “I don’t know…” He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. “And please, please don’t say something ridiculous, like you’re going to find her for me. She could be anywhere by now.”

Erik didn’t say it aloud, but he silently promised just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this is a huge chapter! Finally glad I could get it out to you all. On that note, I think Queen Mab shall visit Erik tonight =w= Look forward to the next update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone just ask for a dream sequence with a side of steamy sexy times?

Another dream, different night same setting. Was this going to be an ongoing occurrence? 

Okay, not the same setting, but same general principals. He was a Felix and had the whole ears and tail bit going on. It just happened that this time he was sitting in a forest rather than standing at a forge, and instead of a leather apron he had on… Well, nothing, except the arm chain mail securely tied into place. This had to be some sort of wish fulfillment on his part…

He was lying out in a sliver of sunlight, trying his best to dry off. Dark markings lined his shoulders. Water hung in icy droplets in his hair, and it felt like he had just jumped in a river. Actually, giving the time period, that was probably what he just did.

“Anga Nar!” came a shout, and the Guardian, his current ward, crashed through the bushes. That’s right, Anga Nar… Erik hadn’t noticed before, but the Felixes in his dreams weren’t speaking English. That was how they said his name, Iron Flame. “Aren’t you done yet?”

 _Demanding as always,_ Erik thought, but Anga Nar only frowned and folded his legs in, trying his best to appear half decent. “I told you to wait for me at the camp. And try to be quieter, we don’t know who could be nearby.”

Charles-because that’s who he was, despite what they call him in dreamland-rolled his eyes. It appeared that, no matter what the era, Charles was Charles. “I would have felt the presence, if that was the case. And I don’t see why I had to wait. We could have bathed together, there’s no need to keep decorum in the wilderness.”

Erik shook his head. “No matter where we are, you are the Guardian and I am but a blacksmith. Our ranks will not dissolve so easily, Divine One.” Not only that, but it was hard enough to keep composure without the temptation of bathing together… He found himself suppressing the fantasy that accompanied. He had heard that holy Felix had many powers, and wouldn’t be surprised if mind reading was among them.

Charles gave another roll of his eyes at that. It was surprising how bold and demanding he had become once the trip had started, having always been so soft spoken and graceful in the village. This new side of him, one that Erik had never seen before… it wasn’t exactly a bad thing. In fact, if he was free to admit it, he found it down right adorable.

For example, the nerve to walk up in front of Erik, plop down on the grass, and hold up a leg for inspection. Surprising, but endearing.

“I’ve been walking all day. Just look at my poor paw, it’s probably bruised beyond recognition!” Charles complained, bracing his cheek on a fisted hand. His ridiculously large coat fluffed out behind him, looking more like a white bush than a proper jacket. Though it didn’t cover his chest, Erik was glad to note…

He held the paw tentatively in his hands, and tried his best to take his thoughts away from the Guardian’s chest. “It looks fine to me,” he said gruffly, trying his best not to moon over how cute he found the very pink paw to be.

Giving Charles’ questioning look, it was apparent he was failing in that endeavor. “If it’s fine, then why are you starring at it so much?”

Erik came up with something on the top of his head. “It won’t be good if you damage yourself. I’ll try to ease some of the tension away.” He began to rub the paw gently.

Charles smiled at the feeling. “Oh, that feels _good_ ,” he crooned. He lay back on his jacket and began to promptly purr.

Erik tried his best to concentrate on his fingers’ work, not the vision of loveliness in front of him. Because, really, the Guardian most certainly did not mean to give off the feeling of… of certain things that Erik really had absolutely _no_ right to be thinking about the most sacred of his people, absolutely not.

“Can you rub my leg?” asked Charles innocently.

Erik attempted to swallow the lump in his throat and moved to comply, allowing his fingers to flex along the limb. Because, absolutely, absolutely the holy Felix was not coming onto him, absolutely not. That was impossible. He was a symbol of sacredness, closest to the Gods, certainly not somebody who flirted.

“Higher,” the Guardian purred, eyes closed.

Erik’s fingers met thigh, and he tried to calm his racing heart and growing… want. Because he was pretty sure it was quite apparent at this point, and his hands were now climbing higher, as if of their own volition, and he was helpless to stop them, slipping under the other’s loin cloth…

“Mrowh!” Charles’ eyes flew open. “Anga Nar, what are you-ah!”

Erik grasped his divine one’s… he let go and shook his head, a feeling of dread chilling his veins. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me-”

His hand was caught, and the Guardian stared him down. “No. I want this. And you want this too, I know it. You wanted it since the first time you saw me.

_“Come on,” Chance pleaded. “I want it. I know you want it too. You’ve wanted it since you first saw me.”_

Erik surged forward and caught Charles’ lips, his hands grabbing the Guardian’s hips, their tongues surging out to meet in a frenzied heat. Years of wanting and imagining, none could compare to the heat beneath his fingertips.

“Divine One,” he moaned into the Guardian’s mouth.

Charles broke off from kissing to say, “Don’t call me that, not now. Call me by my true name. Call me Ethir Lor.”

“Ethir Lor, then.” Dream Thief. He smiled and began to rub their ears together. “How fitting. You’ve certainly stolen my heart.”

“Oh...” Charles put the back of his hands against his eyes. “I can’t believe you said something so… embarrassing.” 

The coloring on his cheeks sent Erik into a fury. He slammed their lips together again and began to suck on the other Felix’s tongue. Hurried hands reached down to start stroking Charles’ hardened cock.

The Guardian’s spine stretched out taunt, and his legs curled up. “Ah, ah! Wait, wait Anga Nar! If you do that, I’m going to… to…” He grabbed hold of Erik’s shoulders, the claws digging in, biting his bottom lip, a line of blood pouring down his chin before Erik liked it off tenderly. 

_Chance bit his lip, a trickle of blood falling down his chin. Erik lapped it up lovingly. The Felix’s claws bit into his shoulder blades._

“Go ahead,” Erik muttered, brushing kisses along the other’s velvety ear.

His face was captured between Charles’ gloved hands, and he stared down at those too bright blue eyes as the other said, “ But I want us to come together.”

_After a few moments, Chance said, “You didn’t come…” in a small voice._

His tail intertwined with his mate’s. “How? Tell me what you want.”

Charles grabbed the bag next to him and pulled out a small clay pot, opening it to reveal white cream. 

Erik sniffed it curiously. It smelled of herbs. “What is it?”

The Guardian smiled mischievously. “Generally? It soothes burns. But it’s perfectly fine for other activities… Not that I’ve had personal experience, of course…”

Erik returned the smile with his own grin. “Don’t worry, you’re not alone in that prospect.”

Felixes paired off early and, for the most part, exclusively. It wasn’t that Erik didn’t have prospects, plenty of women in his villages had been interested, it was that he had a taste for men, which was known of but not celebrated in villages where offspring were such an important way of life. Most men chose to marry and tolerate their urges. Erik had not wanted to use a woman to that end, and had chosen solitude instead.

But on that note... “Are you allowed to do this? This isn’t blasphemous, is it? I just don’t want to prove the village right by defiling your holiness, or something to that regard.”

He received an exasperated sigh from Charles. “Really Ang Nar, there’s absolutely no holy law saying I have to remain ‘pure’ in _that_ way. I fantasize along with the rest of you.”

“Oh?” Erik grinned wickedly and ran a finger up the Guardian’s erect cock, enjoying every shiver the action produced. “And what about touching yourself? Do you do that too?”

“Not lately, no,” Charles admitted, voice strained. “It’s hard to find a private moment, what with my social status.”

“Shame, that.” Erik nibbled on his ear, producing a delicious moan. “But I’ll make sure that your needs are fully met, Divine One.”

Charles glared. “Don’t call me that! I told you, call me-”

He silenced the Guardian with a kiss. “Yes, but isn’t it thrilling? To have the connection to the Gods about to take your cock… You can see how I would want to live up the fantasy. And you are divine to me, no matter what your powers.”

Charles looked down. “I wish you leave off with those lines…”

Erik chuckled and began to kiss the other with earnest once more, grabbing hold of the clay pot and dipping his fingers into the lotion. With his clean hand he stroked Charles ears, knowing it would soothe him, and with the other Erik slowly began to encircle the ring of muscle he was about to enter. After a few moments he slowly inserted a finger, rubbing along Charles insides.

The Guardian was biting his lip to avoid moaning, eyes tightly closed, and Erik kissed those clenched lips gently. He would get his mate moaning soon enough.

More fingers were added, and after a few minutes he felt that Charles was loose enough to accept him. He kissed the shivering Felix lovingly, murmuring soothingly, “I’m going to enter you now. Are you ready? I need you to relax.”

_It didn’t take much to make everything slick and loose, prepared for penetration._

_Chance obviously thought so too. “Just stick it in already!” he demanded. He turned his head to send Erik a haughty glare._

Charles nodded timidly and opened his eyes. “It’s okay. I’m ready.”

Erik lined himself up and began to enter slowly. His mate cried out harshly, and he winced in sympathy, kissing Charles’ forehead. “It’s okay. Breath, breath.” He moved forward, and after a few tense moments he was firmly planted inside his lover, panting from the feeling of warmth and tightness, forcing himself not to begin to thrust.

“You’re quite… large,” Charles panted, and wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck.

_“God, you’re big,” Chance mumbled._

Erik grinned. “Perhaps you’re just tight, Divine One.” Not that he had others to compare, but he doubted anyone could feel this amazing wrapped around his cock. He kissed Charles now pouting lips. “Are you ready for me to move?”

The other Felix let out a haggard breath and nodded.

Erik pulled himself slowly out and forward again, fighting against the primal urge, _take him, fuck him, fill him with your cum_. No, he couldn’t scare his mate. He had to let the trembling Felix get use to his size.

He began to gnaw at his lover’s neck, licking the expanse of soft flesh, kissing the blossoming skin.

_The black collar caught Erik’s eye. It was digging into Chance’s thin neck. As if in a dream, he reached towards it._

_Chance swatted his hand away. “Don’t… touch it.”_

“Ang Nar, please,” Charles pleaded. “Faster. I’m… I’m almost there, but I want you to go faster.”

_“No!” Chance panted before Erik could ask if he was all right. “No, I was almost there!” He hung his head on Erik’s shoulder. “Please, please, I was almost there…”_

Erik grunted and grabbed Charles legs, lifting them over his shoulders. He clutched the other Felix’s hips and began to thrust faster, his hips snapping, the new position allowing him more movement.

Charles panted sweetly for him. “Ah, yes, like that, I-I… oh Gods.”

“Your Gods won’t do you much good now, Divine One.” His movements were becoming more frenzied, the sound of flesh pounding against flesh filling the forest air. He felt his own climax building at the base of his spine.

Charles claws dug into his back, slicing small red ribbons down his flesh. The Felix clenched around him, and mewed pitifully. “I’m coming! Ah, Gods, I’m-” The Guardian gave a final cry and spent himself onto his stomach, the white cum mixing with sweat.

Erik threw his head back and giving a primal call before following his mate, filling Charles insides. He licked his lips. Yes, his mate. Charles was his and everyone would know that he was Erik’s, only Erik’s. He starred down into drowsy blue eyes before everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could use someone to Beta my works as they come in! My current Beta is-understandably-pretty busy with school and hasn't had much time to look after my stuff, so I was wondering if anyone was interested. It could be as simple as just checking my grammar. Please comment or message me if interested!
> 
> I'm also sorry this took so long, for some reason this scene was very hard for me to get down! The next couple of updates should be much faster ^^


	10. Chapter 10

At least the dream had let Erik finish, though thankfully that certain aspect didn’t directly affect the real world. The last thing he needed was to have to wash the sheets the second time Charles spent the night with him. He did, however, have a raging hard on.

Charles was pressed up against him again, which really wasn’t helping the situation. For someone so prickly, the Felix certainly had the predisposition for cuddling. Erik shifted his hips and lifted the covers, trying for a quick get away.

Charles tightened his grasp, and muttered something about being warm and that it was too early to get up.

Shit. “I have to take a piss, I’ll be right back.”

Charles opened an accusing eye. “Oh. I thought it was so you could take care of your morning wood. I’ve heard it’s not good to urinate with an erection.”

Shit, shit, shit, how did he even _know_ that? “Okay you caught me,” Erik confessed gruffly. “Can I get up now?”

“No.” Charles rolled over so that he was straddling Erik, leaning down to give him a peck. “I thought I would offer to help.”

Erik wrinkled his brow. “You don’t need to do that. I don’t want to force you to do anything like that.”

Charles rolled his eyes and said nonchalantly, “If I didn’t want to do it I wouldn’t have offered.” He glanced down and his voice turned to honey as he said, “and I didn’t mean having a go, just some mutual masturbation between friends.”

Erik grunted. “Sounds like something that goes on between people who are more than friends.”

The Felix waved a hand. “Sex friends then. Beneficial to both parties, I assure you. I’m not the wilting flower you’ve seem to have pinned me as.”

‘Wilting flower’ would be the exact phrase Erik would use, but he still insisted, “I want the person I have sex with to want me, not just sex.” Call him a romanticist or what not, but truly his standards weren’t very high. One-night stands, sure, but sex with someone who had only a few days stated how much he hated him?

Charles scoffed. “Oh, what dribble,” he muttered, licked his hand wetly, promptly stuck it down Erik’s pants, and- _fuck_ -started to rub. 

Erik ground his teeth and lightly clasped the other’s neck, flexing his fingers. “I mean it Charles. Let go.”

The Felix gave a mischievous smile, grabbed Erik’s hand and nipped the fingertips. “Come now, you’re about ready to go off any minute.” He let off biting to pull down his own briefs. “Be a dear and show me some love to. There some lotion in your bedside table I’m guessing? Saliva won’t last forever.”

Charles’ hand _was_ quickly starting to get uncomfortable dry. Erik was about to push the Felix off and storm out of the room, when a sudden thought came to him. Maybe this was a way for Charles to gain some control… take a sexual situation, where he usually had no power, and force another to go at his pace.

 _Can I really deny him that?_ This wasn’t a dream. Charles didn’t love him. But Erik was falling fast and hard for the man who refused to be broken, and even this, this game of give and take that felt so wrong, Erik could not deny him. 

He pulled open the drawer and grabbed the lotion with the lead thought of, “ _This is wrong. I know that, but damn, I want it too._ ”

Charles gave a cheeky grin and left off stroking to offer him an open palm. Erik poured a generous amount for both of them and grabbed roughly at Charles cock, pumping up and down mechanically.

A brush of color came upon the Felix’s cheeks, a drop of blood in a bowl of cream. Erik felt the urge to pet, bite, kiss, but he clenched his jaw instead. 

Charles leaned down and caressed Erik’s face with his free hand, his breath brushing against the man’s lips. “Why do you look sad?”

Erik turned his head to the side. Did he really have to spell it out? “Because we’re doing this and you don’t even like me,” he said resignedly. He was sick of this game.

Charles shook his head. “I don’t hate you…”

His eyes flashed angrily, and Erik grabbed the back of the Felix’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Charles cried out in surprise, and he took that moment to plunge in his tongue, forcing it to tangle with the other’s, crushing their lips together. It was everything he wanted to take, passionate and wet.

He pulled away and stared up into blue, blue eyes. “It’s not enough.”

Charles had stopped rubbing, breathing just a bit heavily, causing Erik to pause as well.

“Then what do you want? Me?” Charles sneered, grabbing Erik’s hand, still covered in lotion, and putting it over his chest. “Do you want my heart?”

“I want you to be happy.” Always.

“Then fucking make me come, you tosser-”

Erik rolled them over so that he was on top. Charles stared up with wide eyes, and whether it was with surprise or fear it was quickly covered as his gaze steeled.

“Not quite what I had it mi-” He clenched his teeth as Erik grabbed their cocks together and began to stroke in a furious motion, pressing his mouth possessively to the Felix’s lips.

Charles twitched his hips and mumbled into Erik’s mouth incoherent words as everything became too warm and too sticky. Erik refused to let off, reveling in the pull of skin, wanting to let Charles feel every second, jamming his tongue into the other man’s mouth with all the finesse of an animal in rut. He was going to take this orgasm, prove that he was not a god damn puppet on a string.

His neck was pulled down, claws digging in just hard enough to hurt. Charles sucked on the intruding tongue, hips rotating to allow for more delirious friction, and it wasn’t long before they were both on the brink of heat.

Charles broke off, a line of saliva stretching between them. “I want… together…” he whispered, his eyes half lidded.

Erik growled and bit the pale neck offered to him.

+++

“Fuck.” Erik threw down his pliers and sucked at his cut thumb.

This didn’t happen to him. It didn’t matter what shit was going on, inside his studio he concentrated on work and nothing else. It was just him and the metal, however pretentious that may sound. 

So why couldn’t he get the image of Charles out of his head? Lying in bed, his eyes over shining as if… but no, the Felix had never cried, not once. Not when pouring out his life story, not when lamenting his people’s plight. Why would he cry then?

Erik hadn’t really stuck around to ask, fleeing to the guest bathroom to clean up before heading to his workroom to take his mind off of things. And now here he was, sliced thumb and metal that refused to work with him, with all the guilt of having just left a hit and run. He was only human. He had needs, damn it. He shouldn’t have to feel guilty for acting out when provoked. Even if the antagonist hadn’t even one real relationship before… He slammed his fist on the table.

“Somebody just pulled into the driveway.” Erik jumped and turned around to see Charles, one hip leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, and refusing to meet his eye.

“You should have knocked.” Awkwardness and self-loathing be damned, this was the one rule that the Felix had obeyed up until now.

Charles’ well-known glare made a glorious return. “I did, you didn’t answer.”

The Felix stalked off before Erik could spit out an apology, which was probably all the better given how articulate he felt at the moment. A serious of grating doorbell dings rang throughout the house. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his thumb before walking to the entranceway, and peered out the door scope.

Of all the faces he was expecting, Vincent’s fiancé Elise was near the bottom of the list. And she didn’t exactly look pleased. No, if those hardened eyes and that tight-lipped frown had anything to say… shit. He jogged back to the living room to a still sulking Charles. No time for coddling now. He grabbed the Felix’s arm and said, “You have to hide, now.”

“What? What’s wrong, who is it?” To Erik’s surprise, Charles looked more frightened than angry at the command. Perhaps it was the panic present Erik’s eyes.

“It’s Elise, and she looks pissed. I don’t know what she’d do if she found you here.” His mind raced with possibilities. Any of the house rooms could be searched if she asked to use his toilet, she could venture around the backyard after she left, which only left… He pulled Charles along to the hallway and yanked down the stairs to the attic. “There’s a light up there. Sorry for the dust, it’s mainly for storage. I’ll let you out as soon as she leaves.”

“I don’t know about this Erik…”

He turned and grabbed the Felix by his shoulders. “Please, please Charles, don’t argue with me right now. For once just _do as I say_.”

Charles bit his lip but nodded. “Just… as soon as she leaves, alright?” he mumbled, and climbed up the stairs without further fuss.

Erik waited for the light to turn on before closing the ceiling door back up.

+++

“So, I said to myself, ‘Elise you haven’t seen Erik in forever!’ and I was in the neighborhood so I just thought I would stop by and tell you hello, and my isn’t this tea just lovely.” She took a dainty sip, her face taunt with a tight smile.

What was the appropriate response here? Perhaps something about how she’s always free to visit, or how much he’s missed her. No, that seemed shallow. Thanking her for her visit? Okay, yes, that seemed okay. 

“Thanks for stopping by,” he replied with a forced smile of his own.

“Oh, any time, any time. Just lovely that you had tea in the pot, I’m really a stickler for my brands, but this is delicious. A British brew, if I’m not mistaken.”

Erik hoped his gulp wasn’t audible. “Yes, a friend recommended it.” Or more demanded it, despite being twice as expensive as anything else on the shelf.

“Hmm.” She set the cup down with a gentle _tink_ , folded her hands and crossed her legs at the ankles. “I’m going to be frank with you, this isn’t much of a social visit. I think we both know why I’m here.” Her voice was a candied blade, cutting straight into his nerves.

“A purchase?” He nearly winced. Yes, playing dumb was definitely going to get him out of this one.

She gave an indulgent smile. “Actually, yes.”

It was to his credit that he didn’t show any outward signs of surprise at the answer. No trembling as he picked up his own cup, swallowing the liquid he barely tasted, no cold sweat breaking out, no tremor in his voice as he replied, “Really? I didn’t know you were interested in my earlier work.”

She finally gave a frown with a matching piercing gaze. “I’ll just tell you then, shall I? No sense beating further around the bush. I received a call today by one of Vincent’s more… seedy acquaintances, inquiring after the purchase of a second hand Felix. I’m sure you’re shocked to hear this, but it appears that he had been keeping a Pet under my nose for months, once I looked into it. Daddy had to make a few calls, but it was all there in white and black. One could say it was a _chance_ that Vincent really shouldn’t have taken.”

“Ah. I’m sorry to hear about that, but this sounds like a personal problem between you and Vincent. I don’t see what I have to do with it.” He took another gulp of tea.

She stood quickly and clutched her hips, the cotton bunching in angry knots. “I know you have him Erik. The paper trail leads straight to you. And I want to see him, _now_.”

Erik stood too, but slowly. He looked her dead in the eye, smiled, and said, “No.”

The wealthy weren’t use to this word, he had found throughout his career. No, that design wasn’t practical. No, the materials won’t come in before that deadline. No, you cannot see my fucking Felix. And Elise response wasn’t any different from any other customer he had to deal with. 

Surprise. “What do you mean, no?” Then indignation. “I can’t believe you would even say that to me, after all that I’ve been through today. And,” finally, self-righteous anger in the form of childish shouting. “I have a right to see him! I have a _right_ to at least talk to him, face to face!”

Boring, predictable, and if he let it go on long enough he knew it would be lather, rinse and repeat. “And I’m telling you, no. He’s my property, and he’s my responsibility.” 

He expected more shouting, threats, maybe some actual violence (rare, but known to happen). What he did not expect, and thus was too shocked to stop, was her running to the hallway.

He cursed and raced after her just in time to see her swing open the guest room, and thank god he had stowed Charles in the attic. He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around. “Get out of my house, now,” he growled quietly.

“Oh please, you’re trying to threaten me?” She straightened her back to its full height. “I could crush you in a second. You think you’re so well protected, this quaint out-of-the-home set up you have here? I’ll have you sobbing at my feet before the week is through.”

He knew that. Any one of his clients could do that to him, really. He didn’t have an ounce of power in the business world, never had the drive to gain any. But damned would he let his family-the only family he had-be threatened by some imperial bitch.

He let her go and tilted his head back, gazing down at her. “Go ahead. Ruin me. Run me to the ground. But know this,” he slammed his hand down on the wall besides her head, and leaned down close so she could hear him whisper, “you threaten Charles-Chance-even once, you’ll be the one to suffer.”

He gave her credit for not shivering. In fact, she looked positively bored. “What could you possibly do to me?” Oh, poor naïve Elise. She actually thought she was safe from anything the world had to offer. He could hear it in her voice. “Physical violence? I’ll have you thrown in jail faster than-”

“No, nothing illegal. But socially… I believe you fail to realize the position you’re in. And even if none of my old customers will make a purchase, I’m sure they would be more than up for any gossip I may have.”

Ah, there it was, that unmistakable set of the eyes, the tremble in her pale hand, the saliva pooling her mouth, forcing her to swallow. Fear. “You wouldn’t dare…”

“You’d be surprised by how readily I would. After all, I wouldn’t have my business to worry about. I can move far away from this city.” From the country, even. Anywhere in Europe would be fine, and he was sure Charles wouldn’t mind. He heard they were more liberal with Felix rights over there.

She was silent for a good half a minute. He stared her down that whole time, finally forcing her to look away. “All this,” she said with contempt, “all this, for a Felix? You’re willing to give up everything you built so far, all for a creature that’s little better than an animal.”

It took a good deal of calming thoughts to not slap her, but he didn’t want to deal with the police right now. “No. I’m willing to give it up for Charles.”

She scoffed. “I didn’t know you were so sentimental about your pets, Erik.”

“Come to my house again,” he said smiling, and there was a reason his Uni friends had called him a shark, “and I’ll show you just how sentimental I can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit guys, I am so sorry. Two weeks, TWO WEEKS, that is just unacceptable for an update OTL. If any of you are interested, I did not lose interest or inspiration. It's just my college lets out in two weeks and I've been swamped with school projects and finals, so I haven't had much time to write.
> 
> All my projects are (basically) due this week, but I'll try to get out another chapter next weekend. And then as soon as the week after that is over, I'm officially free for summer time and the updates (I assure you) will be plentiful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Rant: Oh my lovelies, I am so sorry for the delay ;x; But now that nasty school is all over, and I'm back home and well rested, I will be writing these chapters with abandon! My deadline to finish is before May 20th because I'm going on vacation then. Thank you so much for being patient with this update, and expect more soon!

He didn’t open the attic door until he heard the front door slam. 

Let’s do a headcount here, shall we? Erik was in love with a man-well a Felix, but also a man-who he was fairly certain disliked him. Fairly certain, that is, because Charles had said as much. And had not, at least recently, retracted that statement, and the morning’s declaration that he didn’t _hate_ Erik didn’t help the situation much. But there were actions, things, which not even Erik-who would be the first to admit he could be thick headed about certain situations-could not help but see. So, the question was now, what did Charles feel about him? And… were these new feelings the truth?

Because Erik was so foolish as to think that these were normal circumstances. They hadn’t met at some bar, or at work, or anything like that. He had a slip of paper saying that he owned the Felix, and there was nothing he could do to change that fact.

So, with a heavy heart and heavy steps, he climbed up into the dark attic- wait, what? Dark? Why would Charles feel the need to turn off the light? Erik had a hard time seeing anything in the windowless room, and a yank of the light’s cord proved the light bulb to have burnt out.

“Charles, are you there?” He walked ahead slowly, his hands reaching before him. “She’s gone now, you can come down. She won’t bother us much now. At least I don’t think so-” His hands found a trembling arm, and he hesitated before asking, “Are you okay?”

But Charles didn’t reply. He just walked into Erik’s arms, clinging to his shirt and burying his face in Erik’s shoulder. Tremors coursed through him, and Erik grasped him tight.

“What is it? What’s wrong? The light blew out, I’m sorry,” he tried to explain. “You can come downstairs down, it’s alright, she’s gone.”

Charles still didn’t speak. Erik was used to the silent treatment but this was different. This was scary. It reminded of when he had to comfort his mother after his father passed away. She had also shaken like this, trying to hold back tears. He hadn’t known right to do then, and he wasn’t anymore prepared to handle this type of situation ten years later.

One thing was for sure, being stuck in a dusty attic wasn’t the right way to go about it. “I’m going to pick you up Charles, okay? Just to take you to the bedroom. I need you to wrap your arms around my neck.”

The Felix nodded and slowly complied. Erik hefted him up with minor strain-he hadn’t been going to the gym lately, though hauling fertilizer had kept him from being completely out of shape-and walked down the steps with careful footing. Charles kept his head buried in one shoulder, hand clutching Erik’s shirt at the other. Erik left the ceiling door open and headed directly to his bedroom where he sat down with the Felix in his lap, the other making no move to get up.

Erik started petting Charles’ hair, since that had a history of success in soothing the Felix, and soon the trembling came to a halt. He gave a little time for silence, and then asked again, “What’s wrong?”

“Attics,” Charles mumbled into his shirt. “I don’t like attics.”

This seemed more of a phobia than distaste, but Erik didn’t press the issue. “I’ll never make you go up there again,” he said instead, disgusted with himself. “I should have listened, I’m sorry Charles-”

“No, no.” The Felix lifted his head and looked him in the eye, laying a hand against his face. “You didn’t know about this. You were only trying to protect me. I should thank you, truly. I’ve just-” He bit the inside of his cheek. “I’ve just had some bad memories with attics, that’s all.”

“Vincent?” Well, if it was possible to want to murder the man now, this was a shining example.

Charles chuckled heartlessly. “Oh, no, though you think that that experience would have desensitized me to the whole thing. No, it’s just,” and he paused once more, glancing to the side, “When I was little and misbehaved my mother would lock me in our house’s attic. So you can see how that would be traumatizing.”

Erik had been raised to never speak poorly of the dead, but if there was a way to bring a woman back to life, just long enough to slap her- Semi-murderous rage was quenched when he noticed the hesitating look in Charles’ eyes.

“What is it?”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Charles said softly, looking down. “I heard your conversation in the hallway up there. She could ruin you, she’s right about that. She probably would have just slapped me. I’m not really worth it-”

“Yes, you are,” Erik said with absolute conviction. “You’re the only family I have. And I’m going to protect you, no matter what. Even from some crazy woman who wants to slap you.” Especially from the abuse of the rich, actually; he didn’t want Charles to even meet another self righteous person of wealth, much less endure more of this ridiculous ‘punishment’ they seemed so willing to dish out.

“So you really meant that?” The Felix looked up through long, dark lashes. “You would really give up so much for me? Move out of the state, the country even?”

“If I can’t convince you with what I said to Elise, I don’t see how repeating it would-”

Charles kissed him then, pale arms wrapping around his neck. Their chests were crushed together, and for a few surprisingly peaceful moments their lips simply pressed together, innocent and calm. That is until Charles playfully bit his lip, signaling Erik to open his mouth with a smile, and their tongues began to lap together. What did his Uni friends call this? A snog? If that’s what it was, it felt like the first proper snog they’d had, with lots of time to break apart and crash together again, plenty of caresses and petting. By the end Charles was purring loudly into his mouth, allowing for a vibration that sent spools of heat down to Erik’s fingertips.

After what seemed like far too little time, Charles let off kissing and pressed their foreheads together. He smiled so brightly that Erik was a little taken aback. “About this morning,” the Felix began in a breathless voice, “I’m sorry about that. I should have listened to you. I’m just so sick of obeying sometimes, you know. But you’ve never commanded me to do anything. Which, really, is the root of the problem.”

Erik raised an eyebrow. “You want me to command you?”

That earned him a snicker. “No, but it makes me want to command you.”

Erik rubbed Charles’ hipbones and said teasingly, “Then do with me what you will.”

“No, it’s not-well, perhaps in certain situations, yes, but-” The Felix’s smile faded, and his ears began to droop. “I want to be more than an Owner and a Pet, even if it’s the other way around.”

The moment of truth. “What do you want to be, then?” Erik whispered, his brow furrowed.

Charles closed his eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled slowly. Opened them to show bright blue. “I want to be lovers.”

Erik felt his heart begin to hammer, and it was really to his credit that he didn’t jump up and start dancing around the room. Instead he smiled, and if he looked like shark, well, Charles didn’t seem to mind. “I do too.”

The Felix bit his lip. “Really? You’re not just saying that?”

Erik kissed him again, and again, and a few more times for good measure. And between each kiss he murmured, “Always,” until he was sure that Charles was completely convinced.

+++

This time the dream took place in some sort of hut. Somehow Erik knew that this was back in the village of his first dream, despite having no clear indications of it being such. He was still a Felix in some sort of native garb, standing next to a seated Charles who was still wearing his ridiculously large white jacket. Had he watched some sort of history documentary recently? This seemed too authentic for his imagination to just come up with.

There were other Felixes seated around the table, and Erik-or Iron Flame, as it were-recognized all of them as influential members of the village. Each was mumbling to another, and only he and Charles were quiet. There was Far Cry, who had short, cropped blond hair, cream-colored ears and a fiery temper. His blasphemous comment had left Iron Flame a bit wary of him. Next was Stone Paw, a burly, hirsute man with long side burns, known for hand-to-hand combat. He had a large chunk missing from his right, black ear. There was Clever Tongue who, despite his young age, was known for having great wisdom-wait, that was Hank. Fuck, what was Hank doing in his dream?

“The human’s attacks are becoming so obvious it’s insulting,” said Far Cry, his permanent scowl deepening. “If we don’t retaliate soon we’re going to have nothing left of the Harvest to survive the winter.”

Charles pursed his lips. “The local clans claim they are not aligned with them. They believe it to be bandits who are focusing on Felix only territory.”

“Smart bastards,” said Stone Paw with a sardonic smile. “That way none of the human clans will fight against them. Protect their own, leave us to hang.”

“We don’t have the resources or means to help at this time,” said Moijora, a human from a local clan who had been sent as an embassy for the meeting. “But trust me, we want these bandits caught as much as you all do.”

Erik held his tongue, but he had a few scathing remarks to that statement. Still, the Charles had told him to be polite to the human, so he had to play nice. For now, at least.

“They say that there’s a powerful shaman leading them,” Clever Tongue piped in. “I’m not sure how much of that is truth and how much is rumors-”

“They’re true,” said Erik, and the room became quiet. “I’ve seen it in action. He can command flames, and he has a woman who can speak to his soldiers from far distances. Their attacks are perfectly timed. We were powerless to stop them.”

Charles nodded. “We have to enter this conflict anticipating a powerful foe.”

“Surly we can find another solution than war?” said Amber Eyes, a young priestess who had more sense than any other of the order. Her wheat colored ear twitched, a nervous habit for many Felixes. “A straight out attack, and at the height of harvest, may not be wise.”

Far Cry snorted. “And your gods haven’t sent you a vision yet? The Order hasn’t been much help in these matters, I don’t see why we should listen to anything you have to say-”

“Far Cry,” Charles warned with a raised eyebrow, “I won’t have you insulting anyone in this council. If you cannot keep your comments civil, please leave.”

“He’s right though,” said Stone Paw gruffly. “Holding back these attacks won’t be enough. We have to cut it out from the source. And that means an attack on the Shaman’s stronghold.”

The room became frenzied with voices. No, the harvest could not be compromised, there was no way they could send men now. But more and more villages were being burnt by the month, could they hold this off any longer? Well they should have attack the stronghold months ago, not waited until it was too late to do much good!

Charles raised a hand and all was quiet. That was the power of the Guardian. “Moijora, is there any possibility of add from the human villages?”

She looked genuinely sad as she shook her head. “If I held power I would Guardian, but no clan leader will compromise the harvest when there isn’t an immediate threat to us. If you could wait a few months-”

“We don’t have a few months!” Far Cry stood in his seat, looking like he wanted to burn the woman to a crisp. “We need help _now_ , and if the human tribes were truly our friends they would send it!”

Other Felixes began to stand with him, calling out for blood, for time, for everyone to settle down and to continue the meeting!

Charles stood and the room was, once more, silenced. “I will think on these matters,” he stated solemnly, “and make a decision by tomorrow’s light. Until then this meeting is adjourned. Amber Eyes, please show Moijora where she may sleep tonight. I will call you when I have made my decision.”

Everyone, even the sour faced Far Cry, filed out of the room, muttering to one another; the only ones who held their silence were Amber Eyes and Moijora, both stony faced with their heads held high. Charles and Erik were soon alone.

It hurt to see his mate crumple when they left, leaning his head against his hands. “What am I going to do, Iron Flame? We don’t have nearly enough warriors to fight against this threat.”

“Not seasoned, perhaps, but every able bodied villager of age will join us in this. Many have seen what these bandits can do. They’re ready to fight.” He had been ready to fight for years now. His village had been one of the first attacks, he knew that every survivor would take up arms.

Charles looked up with concern lining his eyes. “Some of them are just children.”

Erik shook his head. “No, they were children. The Shaman has his army. We need ours.”

“We need time to plan, to compromise. I just don’t think that even more bloodshed will bring us peace.” Charles starred straight into his eyes. “Killing the Shaman will not bring _you_ peace, either.”

But, despite his mate’s concern, Erik replied, with absolute conviction, “Peace was never an option.” And even human Erik could feel that it would never be.

+++

It was like some sort of HBO special going on in his head. He had never had dreams that remotely connected to each other, much less formed a complex, interconnecting story. Either his limbic system had taken a creative writing course, or… He glanced at Charles who was munching on popcorn as he watched Jeopardy. Or these dreams meant something more.

This was above Erik’s mental pay grade. Latent dreaming, desire in context, sure, he can swallow that. But visions? A past life? That was late night television crap that he had never followed. He didn’t even like when his mother went on about the astrology section in the newspaper. He tossed a small ball from one hand to the other.

“Is that a cat toy?”

Shit. “Why would you say that?” Erik covered it with his fingers. “It just helps me de-stress.”

Charles eyes slanted. “It has cat paws and a fish on it. It’s a cat toy, isn’t it?”

Well, might as well go with the truth. “A customer gave it to me after she heard about you. I wasn’t going to bother to give it to you, but I don’t see the good in throwing it out.”

“Oh.” Charles went back to watching the show.

Erik continued to contemplate and throw the ball to and fro.

After a few minutes Charles asked, “Can I see it?”

Erik turned and noticed that the Felix was following the ball’s movement with his eyes, the black iris slits moving back and forth in time. He lifted the ball a little higher, and noticed that Charles tilted his head up almost involuntarily.

“What, this?” He smiled. “I thought you didn’t like it.”

Charles pouted. “Come on Erik, just let me see it for a minute. I’ll give it back.”

“Why don’t you come and get it then?”

He expected more pouting and whining, but then again, Charles never did like to be predictable. The Felix launched towards him, the remaining popcorn tumbling to the ground, and grabbed for the ball. Erik was just quick enough to extend his arm upwards, forcing Charles to straddle his lap and grab for it, but Erik was just as quick to nibble at the white neck now perfectly aligned with his mouth.

Charles cried out in surprise, and Erik smirked as he began to pet that sweet spot just above his lover’s tail.

The Felix near melted onto him. “No fair, that’s cheating.”

Erik left off biting to hand the ball over to Charles. “Okay, fine, here you go.”

Charles held it for a few seconds before throwing it over his shoulder and kissing Erik with ferocious energy. Things were just getting heated as the evening news popped on the television.

_Good evening ladies and gentleman, we interrupt our normal programming to inform you of a runaway Felix in the area. She is known to be hostile and potentially dangerous, so any sighting or contact should be immediately followed by a 911 call._

Charles tensed in his arms. Erik glanced at the television screen to see a picture of a disgruntled young Felix woman with golden curls and wheat colored ears glare from the television screen. She was somehow eerily familiar to Erik, though he couldn't place a finger on why this was so.

_Here provided is the most recent photograph-_

“Turn it off,” Charles muttered, not even bothering to turn around. 

Erik grabbed the remote from sofa arm and did just that. There were a few moments of silence, and he decided to wait them out. He felt it patronizing to pet Charles hair at this point, so he just remained seated, waiting to see how the Felix would react.

“Disgusting,” Charles grumbled. “Like she’s some kind of rabid dog. It’s moments like these that I can’t believe humans still think we _want_ this kind of life.”

“Sorry.” His own moronic ignorance on the subject was still a sore point.

Charles shook his head and kissed Erik’s cheek. “Oh, Love, it’s alright. Don’t mind the complaints of a bitter man. You’ve learned. We just need a way to teach more people.”

Despite the situation, Erik couldn’t help but feel his heart soar at the word _we_. “Tomorrow I thought I would check out a Felix rights group in the city. Hank told me about it when he faxed me over your check up results. I thought we could also stop by City Hall and get your name changed permanently.”

Charles sighed. “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure that I want to do either of those things. I’d rather not have to patronize a couple of bleeding hearts with no clear agenda, and I’m fairly certain City Hall’s going to deny your request to have my name changed. I’d rather you just ring me when you get the bad news, rather than have to deal with the situations myself.”

“Why do you think City Hall won’t let me change your name?” He hadn’t heard anything about that being illegal.

Charles gave him a bitter smile. “Oh, I guess it’s because it would make me happy. Few humans seem to not get in the way of that.”

Erik couldn’t help but hope he was one of those few.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm just rolling them out at this point. I think I'll be finishing this in about two chapters (we'll see), and my deadline is Friday because them I'm going on vacation for a week. So the end is in sight!

“Oh, wait, sorry, read it wrong.” Hank’s voice cut off as the sound of rustling papers whispered through the receiver. “It’s 42nd street, not 92nd street.”

Erik tried to breathe calmly through his nose. He wasn’t in the best of moods at the moment, and having a bumbling doctor attempt to read him directions wasn’t helping quell his anger. “That’s okay, I’m not too far from that street.” Which, of course, was a lie. It was five blocks behind him, and with noonday city traffic getting back to it was going to add a good fifteen minutes, if not more.

Hank had been more than willing to assist Erik though. He should give the man more credit. Not everyone took a Sunday call from a neighbor who they barely spoke to asking for help as a good thing. And it really was lucky that the doctor had known a Felix rights group within the city. Getting the name was the easy part, the address however…

“Felix Rights International is a pretty large group,” Hank babbled excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to visit their local building, but never really had the-well, I suppose you could say the courage.” His voice took on a self-deprecating edge. “Always too scared my parents would find out, and then my patient’s Owners. No one wants an extremist as their Pet’s doctor.”

“I think I see a cop turning a corner Hank, I need to hang up now.” That was a lie too, but he wasn’t about to play shrink with his self-loathing neighbor. “Thanks for the help.”

“Sure, anytime! Could you call me back with how it goes? I’m really interested to know what they’ll have to say. Maybe even snag a brochure for me?” The man was all good cheer now.

Erik suppressed a grunt of annoyance. “Sure, I’ll bring one to your office if they have some.” He supposed it was the least he could do, given what a good sport Hank had been.

“Well then I’ll see you-”

“Bye.” He clicked the end button with an impatient thumb.

It took twenty minutes to finally find the right street to turn down and then an additional five to find the location. He parked in a nearby parking garage and adjusted his sunglasses. A few minutes later he was in front of a large, somewhat rundown building with the words _Felix Rights International!_ displayed in bright colors on the front. He was reminded with a bit of dread of his cat book at home. There was a picture painted on the front of human and Felix children of different nationalities holding hands in a circle. One Felix child, pale with short brown hair, had large blue circles for eyes. With renewed conviction, he opened the door with a clang of the bell.

He walked up to what he supposed would be the receptionist, though the man seated at the desk seemed more like someone who did underground cage boxing rather than secretary duties, what with his white muscle shirt and long side burns. The man was currently reading a magazine and hadn’t looked up yet

“Excuse me,” Erik said, taking off his sunglasses, “I’m Erik Lehnsherr.”

Without glancing up the man answered evenly, “Go fuck yourself.”

Erik was taken aback for a moment and considered walking out. Perhaps he had gotten the wrong place, and there was some sort of side door that he had missed.

“Logan, we’ve been through this.” A petite, tan woman with straight black hair came from the back carrying a box over filling with shiny pamphlets. “You can’t scare everyone who comes through the door.”

The man- Logan- lifted a brow and looked up to Erik with a condescending smirk. “Sunglasses so he won’t be recognized, leather jacket which reeks of douche, rolled up in a Mercedes Benz- he’s not here to volunteer, Angel baby.” He licked his finger and flicked a page, returning back to the magazine.

It had been sunny out, damn it. And what was wrong with his jacket? He’d saved up for years for that car.

Angel placed the box down and walked up to Erik, offering a hand. “I’m sorry for my friend, he’s a bit rough around the edges. I’m Angel Salvadore. Welcome to F.R.I.”

Erik took the hand, relieved to be in the right place. “Erik Lehnsherr,” he repeated.

She gave him a small smile. “Welcome Erik. Is there anything I can do for you? You did mean to come here, right? Not just trying to get directions?”

Directions would be a lovely cover story. “No, I’m here for- well, to be honest, I don’t know quite what I’m here for. But I know I want to learn more, and help if I can. Though Logan was correct in his assumption that I’m not here to volunteer.” Being sympathetic to a Pet, customers could handle that, but joining a group that many saw as extremist? He may as well just close up shop.

Angel looked a bit confused, but Logan just chuckled dryly. “Looks like we got another lover boy. Tell me, how long have you known the Felix? A month, a week? All good to lay your life on the line, but not your reputation?”

Erik stiffened. “I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

Logan looked up again. “We get ‘em sometimes, Owners who fool themselves into thinking they’re in love with their Pets. Generally they’re a lot younger than you. They’ll stop by once or twice, learn a bit of the lore, show their Pet a pamphlet or two. But then they just drop off the face of the earth, not even a donation for the trouble. Not worth the price of a pamphlet, if you ask me.”

“No one did,” said Angel with a scowl. “Don’t mind him, he’s just an old bastard.”

“Not old.” Logan flipped another page of his magazine. “Just been around long enough to see it happen.”

“Well then,” said Erik with a tight lipped smile, “I just have to change your opinion, don’t I?”

He could already tell he wasn’t going to like this man.

“We’ll see.” Logan turned another page.

Angel’s eyes darted from one man to the other before she finally said with false cheer, “Shall I give you the tour then?”

+++

The tour ended up being a little less glamorous than it sounded.

Not that, after all, Erik expected glamour. Felix rights groups didn’t get the respect or donations that other nonprofits had, and that definitely showed. The doorways had rusted handles, and there were chips in the paint on nearly every wall. Corners were brown from water damage, and offices were small and cramped. He was surprised when Angel knocked on the open door of the President, Ms. Emma Frost.

“Ms. Frost, I wanted to introduce you to Erik Lehnsherr.”

If Erik were to meet Emma Frost on the street he would have supposed her a potential customer. It was more than her perfectly manufactured hair and long glassy nails, which shined through her practical grey business suit, or the way her skin was flawless and face crafted, which spoke of long mornings of meticulous make up application. No, it was the way she looked at Erik with eyes that very much befitted her name, full of pride and assurance that only the wealthy could ever cultivate.

“Mr. Lehnsherr, please do come in.” Her voice had just a touch of smoke and held a certain tone of polite boredom.

Erik walked into the largest office he had yet to see, which was still about the size of his bathroom. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Frost.”

“Have a seat.”

He took the only seat available, threadbare and practical. Angel leaned against the doorway.

Frost clasped her hands. “What brings you with us today?”

“Well, that’s exactly what I’m here to find out, I suppose you could say.” _Nice one._ “I’m trying to find out more information about Felix rights, and what I can do to help.” At least he made up for it in the recovery.

“And I see Angel has yet to give you one of her pamphlets.”

“Sorry,” mumbled Angel. “I was excited someone finally came in, so I offered him a tour.”

Frost opened her desk and handed a pamphlet to him. “Our staff is mostly young recruits, so you’ll have to excuse them. This includes our mission statement and what you can do to help.”

A quick glance showed that it was a bit more subdued than the entrance sign, a subdued blue and black with a professionally finish.

_Felix Rights International, bringing equality to all_

He opened to the “What You Can Do” list, a neat bulleted line. Suggestions ranged from volunteering to donating, calling your congressman to joining in on rallies. He breathed a little easier when he found a few activities he could easily do. He would write them a check before leaving.

“Do you have any other questions?” 

“There isn’t much here on the current affairs of Felix rights. Do you have any information on that?” He wanted something to bring home to Charles.

“We try not to kill too many trees here, but you can find a lot of that information on the website.” Frost gave him a tight smile. “But you’ll soon find out that there isn’t much information to give on that topic.”

He knew that to be truth. His run in with City Hall had proven just how low the race was on the totem pole. He had been denied even applying for a name change. Apparently there was nothing in the system for handling such a request, and he was given the suggestion to just buy a new nametag. He had gotten the urge to tear the building beams apart. 

“Sometimes,” said Angel from the doorway, “it feels like we’re fighting a war.”

Frost gave her a bitter smile. “I wouldn't call it a war, exactly. That suggests both sides stand an equal chance of winning.”

From what he had seen, and all of the respect the FRI received, he agreed with Frost on that. He did have one other question though, but he hesitated.

“You’re wondering why I’m here, aren’t you?” Frost seemed to pluck the thought straight from his mind, her eyes returning to him.

“A lot of my client are upper crust,” he tried to explain, “so I was wondering why someone like you had taken this job, yes.”

“Hmm. It is obvious you’re not rich, though pretty well off. Probably grew up lower middle class. Don’t think too highly of your ‘valued’ customers.” She was reading him like a book, and there was no hesitation in her eyes as she did so. “So you’re wondering why me, a girl from a well to do family who grew up better than just ‘well off’, is the president of some no name nonprofit?”

Erik could really do nothing but nod dumbly.

She narrowed her eyes. “I’ll tell you the exact moments I resolved to making this organization legitimate, Mr. Lehnsherr. When all who called themselves my family and friends told me it was better to get an abortion, or put my son up for adoption, rather than live with the shame of being a Felix’s mother. When my own mother refused to hold my son, so ashamed she was that I would not give him up. And when the government told me, no matter how hard I petitioned, that my son was not allowed to attend public school, because of his heritage. That is why I’m here, Mr. Lehnsherr. Why are you?”

It took Erik a good few moments to get over the shock of this woman whose voice and eyes had become harder than diamonds, and a few more to think of a good response, to save himself at least a little face.

“I suppose,” he said hesitantly, “for the same reason you are. For love.”

The smile she gave him was no less frigid than when he first entered. “For your lover’s sake, I hope so.”

+++

“I’m sorry about Ms. Frost, she’s a bit… well, she works harder than anyone else here,” Angel explained, “and she’s tough as nails, and we’ve probably gotten this far because of her.”

“No need to defend her, she seems like a great woman.” Like Alexander the Great; he wouldn’t be surprised if she made F.R.I. world renowned in time.

They entered a lounge area with a chunky television set and dusty couches. Seated where mostly young men and women, a good number of them Felixes.

“You have Felixes working here?” He was shocked to see them without collars. The only Felix he had seen without one had been Charles.

Angel smiled proudly. “Ms. Frost buys them on occasion, usually those who have been heavily abused. Sympathetic owners have set others free, usually when they kick the bucket.”

“I thought that being set free came with… restrictions.” At least Charles had seemed sure of it.

She nodded. “They have to have a human ‘sponsor,’ who basically has all of the responsibilities and rights as an Owner. Ms. Frost sponsors them all, which is a lot of paper work.”

He should look into the benefits of sponsoring over owning, though he wasn’t sure Charles would see it as anything more than a useless change of name.

A young man with short cropped blond hair and a sullen expression came up to them. “What are you thinking, bringing some prick in here?” he seethed to Angel.

Erik didn’t seem to be highly thought of in this place.

She glared up at the boy. “Oh come off it,” she said with sass, “he’s all right. He wanted some more information on Felix lore, so I thought someone here might know something.”

The blond looked like he was about to argue when a young Felix boy ran up and tugged his shirt. “Alex, when’s Mom coming back with lunch?”

Alex’s face softened as he looked down to the boy. “Relax Scott, she’s only been gone half an hour. You know what traffic’s like at this time of day.” He ruffled the boy’s hair, who scowled and hopped away.

“Your brother?” Erik asked, curious at the arrangement.

The scowl returned. “Yeah, half brother, different dads.” He crossed his arms. “A lot of us have a lot riding on the F.R.I. succeeding. Which is why,” he turned to Angel, “we shouldn’t be letting in whoever works in on the street.”

“Hey, he’s dating a Felix- Oh, shit.” She gave Erik a remorseful look. “Sorry, didn’t mean to spread your personal life to everyone.”

“No, it’s alright.” Erik needed to show he was serious too. He turned to Alex and said, “I _am_ dating a Felix, so trust me when I say that I want to help this organization succeed too.”

“Yeah, till the break up. Unless you own him of course.” He smirked. “Then it’ll be the resale.”

A redheaded Felix seated nearby snickered. “Nice one Alex!”

“Shut up Sean! And you too Alex!” She shoved the blond. “He should learn something if he wants to know. Knowing is half the battle sometimes!”

“Then I guess I’ll have to do my part in arming him.” A young Felix woman with curled, honey hair and a heart shaped face walked up to the group.

Alex hissed through his teeth, “You shouldn’t be out here Rav- Missy.”

 _What kind of name is Rav-Missy?_ And why did that Felix look so familiar. In fact, Alex was looking a little familiar too, now that he thought about it. Had he seen the boy around before?

“I know the lore best, I may as well tell it,” she said in a way that, if Erik knew woman, left no room for an argument. “He’s seen me anyway.”

Why should it matter if he- ooh. She was the runaway from the news.

“Oh shit, sorry, I forgot about it.” Angel smacked her forehead. “I’m such an idiot sometimes.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

The group looked towards Erik, suddenly silent, Angel shocked, Alex angry, and the runaway with a questioning look.

Erik tried to give them a reassuring smile. “She’s the runaway, right? Don’t tell me that since I know now you have to kill me.”

“Depends.”

“Alex!” Angel smacked his arm.

“Raven.” The Felix offered Erik her hand, and he shook it. “Now that you know the F.R.I. is harboring a fugitive, do you still want in?” She smiled coyly.

He returned it with a toothy grin. “More than ever, actually.” He wasn’t going to sing Kumbaya by the bonfire; he was here to change the world. For Charles, always for Charles.

“Good. I’ll tell you the story then.”

“Of how you ran away?” That seemed a bit personal, but maybe she had his lover’s urge to tell Erik her life story.

“Oh, no. Much more important than that.” Her smile turned secretive. “I’ll tell you the story of the Guardian Maiden and her sword wielding lover, and how their tragedy enslaved all Felix kind.” 

And suddenly Erik was all ears.


	13. Chapter 13

“I have to say, you had a lot of nerve taking me to this restaurant.” Charles tone was playful though, and he was currently perusing the menu with heightened interest, his ears twitching in excitement.

“I just know what you like,” Erik replied with a smirk. Sushi wasn’t a particular favorite of his, but he knew that Charles- despite the snide comments- would be completely in love with the idea of eating raw fish.

“Cash limit?”

“Just knock yourself out.” Erik took a swig of his beer, something with a Japanese title that was brewed in California.

Charles smile grew softer, and didn’t look up from his menu as he said, “So I take it that the City Hall name exchange was a bust?”

“They don’t have the fucking-” He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. “They don’t have the means to do it, they told me. Sorry.”

Charles shrugged, his eyes still scanning the page. “I didn’t expect anything else, to be honest. You didn’t have to take me out to give me the news.”

“I didn’t take you out just for that. We haven’t been on a proper date. It was about time.”

Charles looked up to see steel grey eyes with specks of blue and green- really, could they be called grey?- starring intently into his own. He gave a bashful smile. “Then I suppose I’ll keep taunting you about the location and order the most expensive thing on the menu.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” Erik took another swig of beer before adding, “I also went to the Felix Rights International building.”

“Oh?” Charles put down his menu. “And what did you learn there?”

“A bit about what they’re doing, and what I can do to help them.”

“I suppose the check’s already written out then?”

“Naturally.” He smiled. It appeared that Charles had Erik pegged as much as, if not more than, Erik had him. “They also had Felix’s in the building too. Apparently-”

“If you’re about to go on about the differences between Ownership and Sponsorship, you might as well drop that line of inquiry now. I’ve already looked into and discarded the idea.”

It had been worth a try. Erik hesitated, but then went on to say, “one of the Felixes also told me about the history of how human’s enslaved your people.”

Charles waved his hand. “I’m guessing they told you the myth, in any case, bedtime stories Felixes whisper to their children. Give them some sort of hope for a better future. Probably only smidgens of truth mixed in.”

“So you know it then?”

“My nanny wouldn’t have it any other way.”

_The Guardian was a beautiful maiden with lips as red as berries and eyes as blue as the sky. She was kind to her people, and they all loved her, but the one who loved her most was a blacksmith with a tragic past and a strong hate of humans. The Gods commanded that he accompany the Guardian on her quest to visit all the villages. On the way they professed their love to one another, and became lovers in secret._

It had all sound oddly familiar; oddly familiar, in that he had dreamt the entire thing only recently. And as for the guardian maiden, well… Erik stared at Charles’ beautiful pale face. He could see where history would get a fact or two wrong.

_But the peace their love bloomed in was soon stained by the cruelty of a human Shaman, who lead a group of bandits. They bandits would only prey on Felix villages, so as to not give a reason for the humans to fight against them. This was, of course, the Shaman’s plan all along. Divide the two species, evade all attacks, and soon they would be fighting amongst themselves and war would break loose. But the Guardian was far too clever for his tricks._

Erik hadn’t realized the Shaman’s plans, in his dreams. All he had felt was an all-consuming loathing of the man who had ruined his village, killed his parents. Even through the filter of knowing it was a dream, even now, it turned his veins to ice.

_She sought only peace with the humans, and understood their plight. Through the friendship of a human warrior, she proclaimed that bore no ill will towardsthe humans. But her people were dying, and the suggestion of her lover soon bore fruit. She would lead her people to battle against the Shaman, and the humans would be too afraid of their own harvest not being collected to go into battle with them._

_That is, of course, what they told the Guardian in any case._

Was it really just a dream? Or was this his past life, come to haunt him? He could have heard the story before, maybe even when he was a child. A lost memory stuck inside his mind. He could only hope that was the case. And he also hoped that, now he knew what happened, he could change the ending that Raven had told him. Because, even in a dream, he did not want to experience _that_.

In fact the whole thing was giving him feelings of anxiety and anger, mixed well, and that did not put him in the proper mood for his and Charles’ first date. He tried his best to keep the emotions behind a stony face and lifted his drink for another swig.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see a man with black, slick backed hair and a scar over his eye, turned sidewise in his own chair and leaning forward.

The strange man gave a devilish smile, his red face speaking of one too many drinks. “Ja, comrade, didn’t they tell you to be keeping your pets at home?” His accent was thick and Russian.

It took a moment for him to process the sentence. But only a moment. “Why don’t you mind your own fucking business?” he snarled.

Channeling his newfound rage may not be appropriate for a date, but for handling a bastard like this guy it was prefect. And damn did he need to vent right now. He turned back around and slammed his beer on the table, giving a silent prayer that this man was either cocky enough or stupid enough to bug him again.

Luckily he wasn’t disappointed. He turned quickly at another tap of his shoulder. 

The smile hadn’t left the man’s face. “I just do not want the restaurant to be getting the fleas, that is all.”

Erik launched to his feet and took hold of the front of the man’s black business suit. “Want to say that again?”

The Russian seemed almost non-pulsed- perhaps alcohol was effecting his judgment of how badly his ass about to be beaten- and instead looked to the side to catch a better glimpse of Charles. “Ah, what a nice morsel you are having for dinner. Tell me comrade, how much for one night with your _kotyonok_? I am only in town a little while for business-”

Erik punched the man so hard the Russian flew onto his table. The man’s quiet companion, a tan gentleman in a purple suit, stood to avoid collision. Erik stepped forward, but was stopped by a pale hand gabbing his arm.

“Stop Erik, enough.” Charles stared up at him with wide eyes. “You have to let him go.”

Erik growled and shook him off, only to have his face caught between the Felix’s hands.

“I know that you don’t want to, but I really don’t want to have to bail you out of prison tonight.” Charles smiled and let go of Erik’s face. “Calm your mind. Just let him go.”

“Sir! Sir!” Their waitress flew up to them, waving her arms around in panic. “I’m going to have to ask you to please refrain from hitting other guests!”

Erik stiffened where he stood, and pointed a thumb towards the Russian, about to explain how _he_ wasn’t the one who was at fault here- which, admittedly, was a bit childish to say- but the man had vanished from the table with his companion, seemingly into thin air. Erik gritted his teeth. 

Charles stepped towards the waitress and gave an award-winning smile. “I’m so sorry Miss, we were just on our way out.” He reached into Erik’s pocket and pulled out his wallet, grabbing a 50 and handing it to her. “I hope this can compensate for any emotional stress we may have caused you.” It wouldn’t have been surprising if, given different circumstances, Charles would be a fairly suave flirt.

She nodded a bit wearily, but accepted the tip without hesitation.

Charles slipped the wallet back into Erik’s pants and out a guiding hand on the small of his back, leading him towards the exit.

Erik began to argue. “We haven’t even had dinner-”

“Thanks to your little stunt I’m no longer hungry.” Charles slanted his eyes and gave him a private smile, and it was only now that Erik noticed that his tail was twitching in excitement. The Felix leaned up and whispered in his ear, “I am, however, _extremely_ turned on.”

And then suddenly it was Erik doing the leading.

+++

Things were proceeding well. They were on the bed, licking each other’s tonsils, shirts off, and things were getting to the brink when Erik unbuckled Charles’ belt. The Felix had been wearing a suit for once, bought just for the dining occasion. Charcoal in color, it had been a bit loose around the waist for the lithe Felix, but otherwise fit just fine. And now was the time to take it off.

Charles stopped Erik’s hands and let off kissing. “Wait, wait.” He grinned lasciviously. “I wanted to take this opportunity to show you a party trick.”

“Party trick?” Erik croaked.

The Felix patted the headboard. “Yes, but I need you to sit up against this, and fold in your legs so I have plenty of room.”

Erik complied with little reluctance.

Charles moved further down the bed and began to take off his pants. Erik leaned forward to help, but his hands were quickly slapped away.

“No,’ Charles warned. “You don’t get to touch for this part. You just get to watch. Really Erik, do I have to tie you up?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” In fact, that was a great idea. He’d have to shop around online.

Charles looked a little surprised, but it was quickly covered by coy smugness. “I’m sure you wouldn’t, but that’s not quite what I had in mind for the evening.” He quickly removed his pants and boxers.

What the Felix did have in mind involved sitting with his legs splayed before him, facing Erik, everything set out in full display. Erik’s mouth began to water in response to the pale picture in front of him. Charles, completely knowing just what effect he had on the man, gave another mischievous smile, his cock half hard.

He leaned forward with a dancer’s grace, nearly bending in half, and oh god he was naked and his mouth, his mouth was, was licking his own cock, and _how did he do that_?

But Erik wasn’t in the state to ask the Felix that right now. All he could do was unzip his pants and begin rubbing his own throbbing cock.

Charles licked up and down, allowing himself to grow hard under his own tongue’s administrations and Erik’s heated gaze. His ears twitched in excitement. He made quite a show of loud slurps and wet laps of his tongue. He soon grew fully erect, and with a wink, swallowed himself whole.

It was extremely erotic for Erik, watching his lover’s head bob and down, pleasuring himself with his own red mouth. He yearned to reach out, to take that pleasure into his own hands, to bring the Felix to the brink himself. But he had orders, and the only thing more attractive then a pliable, begging Charles in bed was a bossy, domineering one.

But that didn’t stop him from muttering, “Charles, please.”

Charles came up for air. “What? Do you want me to pay you the same compliment? I was rather thinking you would get some enjoyment, seeing me lap up my own cum. After all, you know how much I love milk.” He flicked the tip of his cock with his tongue.

Erik shook his head. Okay, true, he would love to see that, but there were other things he wanted to do- at least this night- more. “I want to fuck you. God, please let me fuck you.”

Charles got to his hands and knees and stalked forward on all fours, his tail waving like a banner. He situated himself on Erik’s lap, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and intertwining his fingers. “Well, since you said please.”

+++

The smell of blood and ash hung heavy in the air, the clattering of metal against metal as the two sides advanced against one another. The bandit camp’s tents were set ablaze, the heat pouring into Erik’s skin thicker than the fire of his forge. Many human men and women ran screaming from their homes, patting down pieces of burning clothing. Embers drifted through the evening air like deadly fireflies.

Erik held two swords, metallic crescents that glittered gold from the fire’s light. A man confronted him, but the Felix was quick to stab him with one of the swords, the blade puncturing his gut clean through. Now the blade showed crimson with the blood of the human scum he had come here to eradicate.

He had to find the Shaman, this was the only reason he had not joined his fellow clansmen in their battle. He knew that the largest and gaudiest tent, directly in the middle and not yet touched by the fires that the archers and so skillfully kindled, was where his destiny lied. The chance to murder the man who had caused him and his people so much grief and misfortune. He would slice off the man’s head and present it as an offering to his mate.

He hacked through any man who sought to get in his way, parrying blows and sidestepping all those who opposed him, leaving most to be finished up by his fellow warriors who were now swarming the camp. Great battle cries came from his people, feral calls of rage and revenge, calls that he could not afford to take up for need of secrecy.

When he arrived at the tent he stood for moment, catching his breath and gripping his sword handles tight. The need for surprise forced him to boldly make his way through the entrance, quickly sweeping the area for the Shaman. It was dark, no fire lit, but that was fine. His vision allowed him to see best in this darkness. He stalked forward, his head twitching back and forth.

Suddenly the lights came on, each lamp over bright, forcing Erik to cringe and cover his eyes. It was at that moment that the Shaman’s right hand woman, second in command, took hold of his body. The woman, attired in white furs, smiled down at his cringing figure. And at her side was him, the Shaman, wearing all black, the hood of his robes lined in fur as well. Unneeded in the warm summer air, but it did make quite the impression. 

The woman stepped forward, her lips and eyes painted in silver. “Please do come in,” she said in the Felix language. Her voice had just a touch of smoke and held a certain tone of polite boredom.

_Holy shit, that woman’s Emma Frost._

Iron Flame knew her to be a human woman of great power, a past priestess to the gods who was recruited by the Shaman for his own gain. She had the ability to communicate with others through her mind, and was indispensible in allowing the Shaman to control his men from great distances. And, apparently, she also had the power to control men’s will. Just as she was doing to Erik, right now.

She was not only controlling his movements, forcing him to the ground, she was also sending every memory of horror to the forefront of his thoughts, forcing him to relive those moments within his mind. Memories that had haunted his dreams for months before Charles had finally calmed his mind. Charles… he could almost see his mate now, standing with him in his tent, a last hallucination before his bitter end…

Suddenly Frost fell to the ground, and Erik found his mind free of her oppression. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and found that Charles was in the tent, a hand raised towards the woman. She was either dead or asleep, but either way it was clear that he now owed the Guardian his life twice over.

The Shaman clicked his tongue. “Really now, casting a sleeping spell? Seems a bit melodramatic. Too worried about getting your hands bloody, Guardian?”

Charles eyes were now glowing blue, and his gaze focused in on the Shaman. “I don’t take life arbitrarily like you do, Shaman. You too will stand trial before our people, and be sentenced within our system.”

“Only I? Why Guardian, this feud runs much deeper then simply the men I have gathered here. Surely your Gods must have given you some hint of their betrayal. Of how the humans have had a deal with me all along.”

Charles glared. “Silence.”

The Shaman continued to smile, shaking his head. “For years they have known of my location, of what I have been doing. We’ve held negotiations many times. I give a little offering, they leave me well enough alone. Because the truth is, humans don’t care about you at all. You’ll never be equal, you’ll always be seen as different and below us-”

“I said silence!”

“Are you prepared to fight me, Guardian? Are you prepared to kill me?” He clicked his tongue in a chiding manner. “I think not.”

“He may not be,” Erik said, his voice deep, “but I am.” 

He launched forward, sword in hand, ready to strike the Shaman down. The human extended one hand forward, a wave of red light forcing Erik to fly back and slam against a thick tent pole with a sickening crack of his skull. He crumpled to the ground once more.

“Anga Nar!” Charles ran to him, only to stop short. Erik looked up, his vision blurred. It took a moment for his eyes to settle, but then he saw it. A small pointed blade protruding from his lover’s chest, blood blooming from that metallic center. The Shaman smiling, hand still clutching the dagger where it now laid buried in the Felix’s back.

“No…” Erik whispered. God why. Why did he dream this.

_The battle would end in victory, but also in the greatest lost of our people. The Guardian would die defending her lover, at the hand of the cruel Shaman. She would die, and her lover would be left, forever to grieve._

Erik forced himself forward, catching Charles as he fell. He gently laid the Felix on his lap, watching as his mate’s gaze grew wide, the irises contracting, the blue a wide expanse of eye.

“They did this to us,” Erik lamented. “The humans have betrayed us. This is what they wanted. I tried to warn you.”

Charles breathed heavily, his voice catching. “You mustn’t fight them, Erik. You mustn’t go down that path.”

Erik shook his head. “I need you by side, Ethir Lor. All of the Felixes together, protecting one another. We want the same thing.”

The expression on Charles face held all the depths of love and misery, of a bitterness of knowing what was to come. “My love, I’m sorry, but we do not.” And with that his eyes became lifeless marbles, jewels that glowed over bright as his spirit passed on.

Erik cradled the body to his chest, his chin resting against Charles hair. Feeling the warmth leave his mate’s body, the absence of the heartbeat that had grew to be as familiar as his own. He was filled with an inescapable sense of loss… and rage, which poured from his now blackened heart, pumping through his body.

He looked up to the Shaman, the man he was now going to kill, only to find the human clutching his head with a look of horror.

“What… what is this?” the Shaman moaned.

Erik’s smile was as sharp as his blade. “You’ve never killed a Guardian before, I’m guessing? Our Gods have a way of retribution. You’ll feel the pain of every one of my kind’s sadness. The pain of our loss.” He could feel it, the dagger still in Charles’ back. He stealthily slid it out from the cold flesh, the blade wiped clean on the large white jacket that the Guardian was never without. “And now,” Erik muttered, deep and dark, “you will feel the pain of mine.”

He threw the dagger forward, straight into the forehead of his accursed enemy. The human fell back, falling on the ground with a great thud. His lover and people had been avenged.

But that wasn’t enough. No, they would all feel his vengeance soon. Each human who had dared let the Shaman rise to power. Each clan who had accepted his offerings. All of mankind would know of his sorrow, and of his rage.

The last thing that Erik saw was his own fingers, closing Charles’ now cold eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

“Erik? Erik?” Charles shook his shoulders, his voice trembling. “Erik, please wake up!”

He did suddenly with an intake of breath, his eyes snapping open. The first image he saw was Charles’ eyes, wide and blue and full of life.

“Oh god, Charles,” he whispered, grabbing the Felix close to him, holding him tightly. Revealing in his breath, his pulse, his warmth.

“What is it?” Charles struggled for a little space between them, just enough that he could look Erik in the eyes. “What’s the matter? Why are you crying?”

Erik could feel them now, hot tears lining the corners of his eyes. “I had a horrible dream. The worst dream possible.”

_The Guardian was dead and his people grieved. They waited for another Felix to inherit the powers, to be the next to lead them, but not came. The priestesses consulted the Gods and came with a dreadful answer. The Shaman had somehow locked away the powers with his magic, though none knew how he did it. The line of magic and power was broken._

Charles used his thumb to soothingly wipe a tear away. “What was it?” he asked softly. “What happened?”

“You died.” Because he couldn’t imagine a life without Charles, not now. Now that he had grown to love the Felix so much. And so it wasn’t a very hard thing to do, to understand what Iron Flame did after that battle.

_The Guardian’s lover had grown to despise the humans who had given the Shaman aid, and thus rallied his people to war against them. But they were vastly outnumbered, and though the war raged on for many years, they were eventually defeated. The Felix who had lead them, now named Iron Blood, was captured and executed. The Felix people were made into slaves, forever condemned to serve the humans they had tried to conquer. And that hasn’t changed, not in all this time._

It was his fault. Iron Flame, or Blood, or whoever’s, fault, but he knew. There was no getting around this now. He was Iron Flame. A past figure, come back to life. There was no denying it. And the Felix before him, now lying in his bed, was his past lover. The Felix who Erik had killed so many in the name of grieving for. The Felix who had wanted nothing but peace.

“I’m such a fool.” He looked down at Charles chest, and saw it there. A white mark, too smooth to be a scar, right where the blade had pierced. He leaned down and kissed it. “But you were gone. I was so lost without you there.”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Charles stroked his hair, smiling weakly. “It was just a dream, right? No harm no foul. You should go back to sleep.”

Erik shook his head and kissed his lover, who was very much alive. This was his curse, he knew. To now live his life as one of the humans he so hated. To be forced to live with the guilt that his mate had been used at the hands of so many others. To make peace with his rage, still hot after centuries. “I’ll explain everything. But first, I have something important to tell you.”

_But the old ways were not lost. One Felix woman promised to keep the old ways, a priestess with eyes that glowed amber. She had been raised alongside the Guardian, and their bond had been strong. She promised to find a way to bring her sister’s legacy back, and started a secret priestess hood, hidden from the eyes of humans._

“What is it?”

“I think I found your sister.”

+++

“I don’t know about this.” Hank rubbed the back of his neck. “This is… well, this is illegal.”

“I know it’s a lot to ask,” Charles said, his voice honeyed with sympathy, “but she’s the only family I’ve ever known. I can’t allow her to go back into the system.” He grabbed the young man’s hand, stared up with wide eyes. “Please, please. If you want to help my race out, this is how you can start. By taking risks.”

Hank refused to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry, but if I’m caught I don’t know what would happen.”

Erik glared from his position of leaning against the wall. It was his turn to be silent. He had no words of persuasion for the doctor. Only threats. But Charles had decided that was a last minute resort.

Raven walked over to her brother, her eyes brimming with tears. “It’s no good, Charles. I’ll just have to stay hidden. You’ll come visit me sometimes, won’t you?”

Charles eyes also grew dewy with unshed tears. “Oh Raven, of course I will. I shudder to think of how unprotected you are, and that if anyone knew that you had your Collar Chip removed how you’ll be held immediately under suspicion. And forced back into the hands of hateful men who will… who will… oh dear, I can’t even imagine.” A single tear poured down his cheek.

Raven hugged her brother tight. “Don’t. Don’t think about it. I can only pray that, if that should happen-” Her voice broke, and she had to take a moment to calm herself. “If that should happen, that we would be able to meet again.”

Even Erik would have been touched by this display of family affection, had it not been for the fact that they had rehearsed lines in the back seat of his car.

There was a long pause, followed by Charles giving him a pointed look. Oh shit, that was his cue.

He walked over to Hank and gave the boy a pat on his shoulder. The doctor was staring at the two siblings, looking as if he was about to cry himself. “I’m sorry I even thought to ask,” Erik grumbled. “I thought, since you knew what would happen to her if she’s caught, you might want to help. I didn’t mean to put you in a tough position.”

“No, no, you’re right. I really should- Oh, I’m such a coward sometimes.” He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe how pathetic I can be.”

Raven took this as a chance to improvise. She stepped away from Charles and came up to Hank, clasping both his hands to her chest. “Don’t you dare blame yourself! You’re right, I can’t possibly ask for your protection now. I was just…” Crocodile tears began to fall, shining on her heart shaped face. “I was just so scared of what was going to happen to me. You can’t believe the things that they… that they ask you to do sometimes. It was so horrible…”

Charles came up behind her and clasped her shoulders. “Please Raven, don’t talk about it. I can’t stand to think of you in that situation.”

Hank looked like he was drowning. “I’ll do it,” he conceded, his voice cracking. “I’ll put a chip in her and register her under my name.”

“Really?” both siblings chimed in, giving him the brightest set of blue eyes.

“I can’t begin to describe my gratitude-” Charles began.

“Thank you so much!” Raven gave Hank a large hug, wiping a few loose tears away from her eyes. “You can’t believe how happy this makes me!”

Judging by the blush threatening to cover his entire face, it appeared that Hank had a similar feeling.

+++

“Are you going to open it?” Erik sat next to Charles on the couch. The Felix had been sitting there for the past ten minutes, staring down at the two packages in his lap.

Charles shrugged. “It’s just a lot to take in. First to find out that I’m the Guardian in the stories my nanny use to tell me as bedtime stories, and then that you’re the reincarnation of my lover and have been having dreams about it.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t also had dreams.” It had been one of the first things Erik had asked in the bed that morning.

Charles shook his head. “Never, not in all of my life. Though I do know that I felt connected to you, almost as soon as I saw you.”

Erik put his hand on top of the Felix’s. “Really? You did a great job of hiding it.”

A mischievous smile. “I’m a very good actor. Didn’t that scene with Hank show you anything?”

“Do you think she’ll be okay with him?”

Charles shrugged again. “I don’t think he’ll mistreat her, if that’s what you mean. She’ll probably have as easy of a time controlling him as I did you.”

“I wasn’t that bad-”

“I took over your bed.” The smile faded as he stared back down at the packages. “I just don’t know why our nanny had given Raven these items. She said it was because I left so suddenly, but I don’t know why they’re so important. Or why I’m meant to have them.”

“I’m surprised curiosity hasn’t already gotten the better of you.”

“Well, you know the saying. Curiosity killed the cat.”

Erik smirked and grabbed the larger of the two packages. “Then I’ll open them for you, shall I?”

Yet another shrug, and a calculated, nonchalant, “Go right ahead.”

Erik tore off the paper to reveal a brown leather journal, a bit worse for wear but still well crafted. “Did she give you her diary?”

Charles’ breath caught. “No, not hers. My mother’s.” He plucked it from Erik’s hand and placed it back on the lap, where he then proceeded to stare down at it.

“Maybe you should look at the next package first,” Erik suggested. He didn’t think all this staring was very healthy.

Charles nodded and unwrapped that one himself, cylinder in shape. He opened it to reveal a dagger with a rusted blade, and an ancient green handle. A note was rolled around it.

The Felix lifted it and raised an eyebrow. “Why would she give me this?”

“That’s it.” Erik shuddered. “The blade in my dream. The one that killed you.”

“What?” Charles dropped it back into his lap as if it burned. “Why the hell would my nanny give me- no, why did she have it in the first place?” He picked up the letter and quickly read it. His face grew more and more shocked, until finally all he could do was silently hand it to Erik to read.

_Dear Chance- or should I say Charles? Raven tells me more things than you think. I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve given you this rusty dagger. I believe the story is a bit complex, but luckily I’ve told you most of it in the story of The Last Guardian. Which, as it turns out, is you._

_Our order has been searching for this artifact for a long time. It had come under possession of the Xavier household, and I quickly became a servant to secure it. That was when you (or your past self, as it where) visited me in a dream. What a surprise I had, finding out that the beautiful Guardian maiden had been a man all along! (Not that you’re not as beautiful as any woman!) He instructed me to prick your mother with the dagger, and then ensure your birth. (I won’t go into the scandalous details of how that came about, but let me assure you it came with the aid of a very handsome Felix fellow and a great deal of liquor.)_

_And thus you were born, but without your power. I was instructed to not reveal you who were until you were of age. Sadly this also came with your mother’s passing, and your stepfather selling you. I only pray that Raven is able to keep these items secure, for I’m sure she’s far more likely to find you than I am. Your bond ascends time. But all will be revealed once you release the magic contained in this blade._

_How do you do that? I was not told, for I believe he feared I would try to release it too soon. (And I’m sorry to say, in more desperate moments, he may have been right!) He did tell me this though, and here I will write it, word for word. “Let your lover do as he sees fit.” I do hope that this lover of yours, whoever he may be, is treating you well! If not I’ll be sure to place a nice curse on him, see if I won’t!_

_I love you like you are my own son. One day I am sure we will meet again. Until then, I wish you the best of luck. You are the hope of our people, Charles. And I know that you will succeed._

Erik may have been more disturbed if not for the recent revelations. He simply asked, “What does she mean, do as I see fit?”

“I suppose you just have to do what you want with it.” Charles handed him the dagger. “Whatever you see fit.”

Erik contemplated for a moment before standing up and walking to his workroom. Charles placed the diary on the table before following silently. Erik set the blade down, grabbing a large iron hammer. Before Charles had time to react, he slammed the hammer down, breaking the blade into several pieces.

“Erik, what did you do-!” Charles eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted, Erik catching him before he fell to the floor.

+++

“You’re crazy.” Erik shook his head. He had carried Charles to the couch and waited for the Felix to wake up, which hadn’t taken long.

“On the contrary, I’ve never been more sane. Don’t you see, Erik? There’s a reason I’ve come back now, that I remember everything now. I have to free my people.”

 _Whoa there, Moses._ Erik tried to be reasonable. “But not just you. You can help, sure, but not just you. You said it yourself, it’s risky for Felixes to be too outspoken. I-” He swallowed a large lump in his throat, his eyes lidded. “I can’t lose you again.”

Charles stood, his tail whipping back and forth. “I can’t just abandon them!”

Erik stood too, impatient with his idealistic lover. “I can’t protect you from throwing yourself out there, proclaiming to the world that you’re the Guardian, that you’re going to free them! Who knows what those in power would do in retaliation! Just because you can magic people to sleep-”

Erik narrowly dodged the diary thrown at his head, creating a loud thump as it crashed into the wall. “You don’t actually own me, Erik. I can make my own decisions!”

Erik sighed and went to fetch the book, wondering how he would ever get the Felix to listen. As he bent down to retrieve it he noticed a letter lying on the floor, appearing to have fallen from the pages. He picked it up and saw that it was addressed to Charles, the small, meticulous hand writing the same as the note from the dagger.

He walked back to Charles, the Felix still fuming, his chestnut ears pressed down flat, and silently handed him the note. Charles calmed down at the sight and accepted it. He opened the envelope to find a small stack of papers, and began to read the first. Though it was surprising anything could be surprising at this point, he became increasingly shocked as he read through it. By the end he seemed unable to speak, and so handed the first piece of paper to Erik.

_Hello my lovely Charles. If you have not already read the letter with the dagger, I would like to ask you to read that first. It explains much that I don’t wish to repeat, and I don’t have much time. Now that you know your true self, it’s time to tell you of the importance of your human heritage. It may seem odd that the Guardian requested for me to prick your mother with the dagger, and I too questioned his wisdom. She has not been kind to you, nor would she help us if I told her your fate._

_He didn’t answer me then, but I think I understand now. In her own way, your mother did love you. I know it’s hard to believe. I remember her ordering me to fetch you from the attic, and how you would cry into my skirts. I hated her so much then, for causing you so much pain. But she was such a sad creature, Charles. She was never truly happy. I think she loved your father, your true father, and it broke her apart to not be able to be with him. She had him sold when she found out she was pregnant with you. Perhaps, in a different world, they would have wed. But now I’m rambling._

_You look an awful lot like your father. Same proud ears, same blue eyes. Perhaps he was a descendent of the Guardian. So I think that caused her a lot of pain, to see you grow up and look so much like him. But in the end she still did this. I think this is the ultimate proof of her love. She has willed you all of her fortune, along with the mansion you grew up with. She also has DNA testing which proves that you are her son. She had this all done as soon as she found out she was dying. She wants to try to protect you, and Raven too._

_Your stepfather refused her dying wish though, and so he ordered me to have these documents destroyed. I am but a Felix, and I have no way to bring these to court, or to defend your case. But perhaps your lover, who I have been previously told is now a human, will be able to get your case up and running. You’ll have certain rights because of who your mother is. What you do with her fortune (and your stepfather must give you every cent he has stolen from you, I am sure of that) and of this old mansion, I do not know. But I hope it is for the good. I hope it may help you, whatever quest you take._

_Again, I love you. And your mother, however much you may not believe it, loved you too. Humans are not the problem, Charles. Learn from your ancestor. Make peace with them. Do not hate those who have oppressed us. Let them learn from their mistakes._

“Oh,” was all Erik could think to say for a long minute. He searched for something a bit more clever, and then came up with, “So what will you do now?”

Charles smiled slowly. “I think I’m going to start a school.”


	15. Epilogue

“Stormy, you cannot-”

“It’s just Storm.” The young Felix eyed Erik with contempt. She had tan skin, black hair and white ears, an odd complexion that had made her twice as expensive than other Felix girls. She was only sixteen and had begged Charles to Sponsor her. He had crumbled under her silver gaze.

Erik tried to smile. He really wasn’t up for playing counselor today, but Charles had made him promise to handle any head master business while he was away. It came out looking slightly pained. “Storm, then. You have to listen to your instructors. You can’t disregard them.”

She crossed her arms and looked sulkily out the window, a huge window with an impressive sight of the expansive grounds below. Charles wasn’t kidding when he said mansion.

He waited a moment, but knew she wasn’t going to respond. _Teenagers_. “Can you tell me why you don’t want to listen to them? You always seem to listen to Professor Xavier.”

“He’s a Felix! Of course I listen to him!” She glared, her tail twitching back and forth. “But I don’t see why I have to listen to a human like _you_.”

“I see.” He clasped his hands together, feeling a bit foolish behind the large desk, but still trying to look at least slightly impressive. “Then I’ll make sure Professor Xavier is informed of your behavior-”

“No!” Her eyes widened. “Please, please don’t tell him. I don’t want him to think he made a mistake Sponsoring me.” She bit her lip.

“I don’t see how I have much of a choice at this point.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment, but then smiled coyly. _Oh no_.

Storm leaned over the table, enclosing her fingers over Erik’s hand. “Professor Lehnsherr, perhaps we could reach some sort of an… agreement, on the matter,” she purred.

Erik shook off her hand. “I can assure you that this isn’t helping you on the matter at hand.”

She gave him a pretty pout. “Is it because you only like boy Felixes?”

There came a laugh at the doorway, and Erik just noticed that Charles had entered. “I’d say you’ve hit the nail right on the head, Storm.”

“Professor Xavier!” she squealed, standing up once more. “I didn’t mean- I wasn’t, wasn’t really implying anything, it was just a joke!”

Charles shook his head and walked up to them, laying his jacket on the table. “You don’t have to play those types of games anymore, Storm. This is an institute of learning, not the depraved school I plucked you out of. There’s no Seduction 101 to speak of, and flirting with the Professors is condemned, not welcomed.”

Her ears drooped. “I know… I’m sorry.”

He shook his head and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Now I know it’s hard to get used to human teachers, and I can certainly understand why you would be weary of them, but you have to understand that this school isn’t just about giving Felixes a proper education. It’s also about building-”

“Building the relationship between human and Felix, I know, I know.” She made a face. “You tell us every speech you make.”

“Then please learn to listen to your instructors, and respect them as much as you respect me. If we can’t treat them with respect, who are we to ask for it?”

Storm nodded, looking a little bit ashamed. “Can I go back to my room now?”

“Yes, but make sure you think about what I’ve said.”

She scurried off without a backward glance.

Charles sighed and undid his tie, laying it on the desk. Erik stood and hugged him from behind, planting a kiss on his ear. The Felix leaned against him with a haggard sigh.

“How did the meeting with the senator go?” Erik asked.

“Ah, god awful. He kept flirting with Frost every chance he got. I’m lucky if even a quarter of what I said got through.”

“And the television crew, are they still coming?”

“Next Tuesday, so I’ll have to be sure to have an announcement for the school this Friday. I should start on that tonight.”

Erik grinned and kissed Charles neck. “Hmm. I think that can wait until tomorrow, can’t it? I’ve gotten some more purchases in the mail.” He chuckled. “I wonder how the students would react if they were to ever find out their head master and metalworking teacher shared the same bedroom...”

“From what Storm said, they may have already figured it out.”

“Hmm. I think they would be shocked, knowing that their beloved garden had such wanton behavior.” Erik nuzzled Charles shoulder with his nose.

Charles laughed then, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds Erik could hear. As well as his lover’s voice, and moans, the sound of his breath, the thrum of his heartbeat under Erik’s hands. And even though they had not- as of yet- given all Felixes freedom, Erik would work hard to help Charles with that dream. He was finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I am so sorry if this seems rushed, but I had to get this finished and out to you guys before I went on vacation. I hope it is still pleasing! And yes, this is the ultimate end, finito, no more. If you have any questions please ask them, because that means I did not do a good enough job as a writer and make everything clear enough.
> 
> Also don't forget that you can follow my Tumblr for any future fan fics I may write, if you be liking my style and what not. I also have another completed fic called When Myths Meets Mutants (which is a Tumnus x Satyr fic, which is really strange and I get a lot of you may be a bit weirded out by) that you can found on AO3 if that sounds like it may interest you ~w0.
> 
> One final plea for anyone who may want to beta for my future stuff or this story (this story hasn't really been Beta'd since the 4th chapter, so give me some credit ^^;). I would totally appreciate it, even if it's just for grammar.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I look forward to your comments and questions ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow my updates on tumblr, I have an account [here](http://ember-to-ash.tumblr.com/) solely for that. This won't be used for anything but my fanfictions if you're worried about spam! ^^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【翻译】【EC】Kitty猫和他的神圣条约](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458311) by [Ember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember/pseuds/Ember), [smilingbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingbaby/pseuds/smilingbaby)




End file.
